Whatever I want?
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: " I get whatever I want, if I pretend to be your girlfriend right " Hermione asked. " I know I am going to regret this later, but yes Granger whatever you want " Draco said. WARNING Contains graphic language. No SEX scenes.
1. FAVOR

**Author's Note:** HEY! Everyone this is my third Dramione Fan Fiction. So I hope you all like it.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER ONE ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ FAVOR ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Sitting at her favorite spot in the back of the library Hermione Granger was reading a big, old, black, leather book —that she had found in the Dark Arts aisle—at a small table. The Gryffindor Head Girl was so engrossed in the tome that she didn't even notice the Head Boy walking towards the table and eventually taking a seat across from her. He patiently watched her reading until the moment that she would notice his presence.

Hermione sighed deeply as she felt eyes on her. The bookworms brown orbs came off of a big black chart that was covering a double page spread and looking up slowly she saw Draco Malfoy sitting across from her with a grin gracing his pale face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione suspiciously asked, closing the book and setting it down in front of her.

"Why is it that you always think that I want something from you?" Draco said trying to look hurt. "Maybe I just wanna talk..."

"Ok... So talk," Hermione told him with a fake smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wat'cha reading?" Draco innocently questioned putting on a new smile and showing off his shiny white teeth.

Looking at Malfoy smiling at her like that, all sweet and innocent, made the hair's on the back of the Gryffindors neck stand on end—it really creeped her out. He reminded her of a vampire with his alabaster skin, silvery blond hair gelled back, stormy grey eyes with a hint of blue in them and perfect sharp teeth. He pulled off the look with a black button down shirt, leather black jacket and dark trousers.

_All he's missing is the glitter, _Hermione thought with an internal smirk, an external one appearing as she told him quite simply, "a book."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He snatched the book and began flipping through it's ancient pages as he held it just out of Hermione's reach.

"Give it back Malfoy!" She demanded as she reached for the tome again, which only made the Slytherin smirk as he enjoyed watching the girl get all worked up about it.

Stopping at the centre of the book, Malfoy saw the same chart that the Head Girl had been looking at a moment ago. The large picture was of the Black family tree and the Slytherin could see all of his family members on his mother's side in it; and his own name sheathed in leaves. Looking it over, he came across other familiar surnames: Crabbe; Bulstrode; Macmillan; Flint; Longbottom; Potter and Weasley.

He glanced up at Hermione with a questioning look before putting the book back down.

"Why are you reading this?" Malfoy asked, his curiosity piqued, and gestured to the open book as way of clarification.

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped harshly, grabbing her belongings as she stood ready to leave. She couldn't take being around Malfoy for more than a minute without wanting to kill herself, him, or just run.

Malfoy sighed, rolling his eyes once again as he grabbed her arm. "Merlin Granger, you always take the fun out of everything."

"Now sit down, I need to speak with you," he said letting go of her arm. Hermione turned around quickly ready to curse him, but what stopped her was the uncharacteristic, "please," that then came out of the boy's mouth.

Holding her tongue the Gryffindor took a long deep breath and sighed as she gave in and re-took her previous seat. "So what do you want?" She reiterated, annoyance clear in her tone.

"I want you to answer my earlier question," he replied glancing at the untouched book then looking back up at her.

Hermione gave her answer with a small shrug, "I found it on this table and decided to read it.

"Now what is it that you want?" she sarcastically said, "because I know you don't want to talk about a book or how my day is going or the weather. So if you would hurry up and tell me what is it that you really want from me then we can both be on our way".

"Fine Granger, I need you to do me a... Favor," the Slytherin revealed as he ran a single hand through blond hair.

Contemplating what Malfoy had just said, Hermione wondered if she really could take him seriously. He patiently waited for her response, which took a good minute.

"And what makes you think that I would do you any favors?" Hermione said breaking the silence as she tapped her nails on the table. "I know that we made a truce at the beginning of this year to be... um... _nice_ to one another because we have to share a common room and do the Head Duties together, but do you _really _think that I would do _you_ any favors?"

_'You can do this Draco, she's the only one who can help you with this problem', _Malfoy thought grinding his teeth as he tried to control his temper and not snap at her. "I know that we're not the best of friends Granger, but I am willing to do _whatever_ you ask of me if you do this one little favor," he seriously exclaimed, leaning on the table so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

Hermione could tell that he wasn't joking around by the look on his face. "What's the favor?" She asked not breaking their eyes contact.

Malfoy smirked at her before leaning over the open book to whisper in her left ear. "Be my girlfriend Hermione," he said.

The Gryffindors eyes grew wide as the four words that Draco Malfoy was least likely to ever say fell from his lips and hit her like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT?" The Head Girl all, but shouted.

Luckily for them Madame Pince didn't hear as she would have likely kicked them out for being so loud in a place of study.

Malfoy couldn't help but hold back a laugh; the look on Granger's face was priceless in his opinion. "Oh... Granger, your face," he managed to gasp out.

Hermione was so angry at herself for taking him seriously for even one second, and so she did the first thing that came to mind: wipe that smirk off of his pretty face.

"You know... _Draco,"_ Hermione said drawing out his name with as much hatred as she could muster (which was quite a lot), "you really are a fucking dick!" And with that she slapped him hard, achieving her goal to wipe his smirk away.

_Merlin that felt so good, _She thought, smiling to herself in pleasure as she walked away and left Malfoy at the table holding onto his left throbbing , red cheek as he watched one of his nemesis' leave the library.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hermione sure told him. Lol**

**Review Please!**


	2. LAST RESORT

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! I want to say Thanks to my readers and also to those who reviewed chapter 1. They are **ilfreitas, Cernunnos Cain, JillianUnleashed, voldyismyfather, Hamataroo, hauntedpumpkin56, It's Just Apple Pie., person, zzzooe and ihatetosayitoldyouso .**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TWO ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ LAST RESORT ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"Ouch... That hurt," Draco whispered to himself whilst rubbing his cheek after Granger had left the library. Thumping his blond head down on top of the table Draco grimaced, _'why did I have to laugh?; she was my last resort.' _Counting to ten the Slytherin decided that he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Draco pushed his seat back and ran out of the library, hoping that Granger hadn't gone far and determined to make her; his girlfriend. He ran down the stone hall that lead away from the bookworms favorite haunt, looking left and right down side corridors for the bushy haired girl, finally spotting her on the grand staircase.

"Granger!" Draco called out as he ran towards her, taking two steps at a time up the stairs and not stopping until he was right behind her on the middle of the section that was about to move.

As Hermione heard her surname being called she inwardly groaned, recognizing the voice instantly. '_Why won't he just leave me alone?'_ She thought as she turned round and come across a red faced Malfoy who was very much out of breath.

"Look Malfoy," she began, "you've had your laugh, now leave me alone and go torment some first year or something." She took a step backwards, before Malfoy had a chance to reply, ready to escape to Gryffindor Tower, but the Slytherin boy grabbed her wrist, making retreat impossible.

Catching his breath Draco ignored what Granger had said and swallowed his pride once again. "Granger, I am... Sorry about laughing at you and I know that I can be a… dick but I really do need your help with something that only you can do," he confessed as the stairs finished changing.

Granger clearly didn't know what to say and losing her patience quickly when he wouldn't tell her what he wanted her help with she began snapping at him, sounding more like a Slytherin than a Gryff.

"Before I tell you anything I want you to know that I am willing to do whatever you want if you do this for me," Draco informed her, hoping that it would convince the Head Girl to help.

"Whatever I want… huh? It _must_ be important," she stated, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"I know that I'm going to regret this later, but yes Granger, anything you want," Draco confirmed, looking her up and down and thinking that Granger didn't look too bad wearing her blue Muggle skinny jeans and Viktor Krum's _Bulgarian National Quidditch Team_ jersey with black flats.

Granger was clearly loving every minute of his weakness and asked him in a silly superior voice, "Well... What can the Great Hermione Granger do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

He fought back a sneer and told himself that Granger would have to do, even if she was a know-it-all, Gryffindor, Mudblood; he would take what he could get. He didn't manage to hold in the scowl however as he told her, "I was dating Astoria Greengrass as you might know," Draco paused, "but I broke it off with her a few months back."

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, remembering when Ginny had told her about the pair dating and then breaking up seven months ago.

"Yeah, well when we were dating Astoria became very jealous and overly possessive, so I broke up with her; then she went all crazy stalker on me. She follows me around and if she isn't then she has one of her Slytherin girlfriends keep their eye on me. Greengrass even went as far as to break into our common room (for Merlin knows what) and I just can't take it anymore: she's gone mad. I can't get near any girl without her or her friends, with the exception of Pansy, hexing them all the time," Draco frustratingly told her, almost ready to pull his hair out after not getting laid for the past seven months.

"So that's why you're asking me to be your girlfriend, so Greengrass and her friends will back off?" Granger questioned and he nodded. "But why not ask Parkinson to do the favor instead?"

"Trust me Granger I've already asked..." Draco paused to rephrase his words. "No! … I _begged_ Pansy to do it, but she says that she's already seeing someone, but won't tell me who the git is so that I can't hex him."

Hermione smirked slightly, thinking: '_I know something you don't know,' _in a singsong voice.

Not catching Granger's smirk Draco continued talking. "I even asked Lovegood before asking you, but she said no because she doesn't like the taste of vanilla and she really was a chocolate girl, whatever that means." He thought back to when he had walked to the lake and sat down next to Loony so that he could ask her to be his girlfriend, while she was eating a pile of chocolate frogs.

"You, The Draco Malfoy, asked Luna Lovegood out," Hermione teased as she began to giggle, thinking about what Malfoy dating Luna would have been like. _Way too weird,_ she thought as she watched Malfoy glare at her for laughing at him, but she _did_ stop after a minute, which was nice of her because the image had a terms worth of giggles in it.

"What..." She took a breath then continued, "What are the rules if I agree to help you Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled as he told her, "We have to act like a real couple not just in front of the Slytherins, I mean everyone. This means we have to be all lovey dovey."

"So you have to walk me to class like a real boyfriend, hold my hand and..." Hermione paused then said: "kiss."

"Yes Granger, we would have to do all of the boyfriend and girlfriend crap and that means me walking you to class, holding your hand and kissing you—but don't worry: I'm a great kisser," Malfoy reassured her, blowing her an example.

"If I agree... How long do we have to pretend to be 'dating', and can I tell Harry and Ron about this?" Hermione asked, gesturing a hand towards Malfoy and then herself.

"If you agree then we date for as long as it takes to get it through to Astoria's thick head that I am not hers anymore and that she should leave me the hell alone," Malfoy said, "and as for Potter and Weasley, I don't care if you tell them as long as they can keep their big mouths shut."

Hermione bit her lip as she pondered what Malfoy had just said. "I get _whatever _I want if I pretend to be your girlfriend right?" the Gryffindor asked as she looked over Malfoy's shoulder and watched the two Greengrass sisters walk up the same stairs that they were on, coming towards them with Millicent Bulstrode right behind them.

"Like I said before, _whatever_ you want Granger. Now do we have a deal?" Malfoy said, holding out his hand to seal the agreement.

Hermione smirked as she thought that it could be a little fun to get whatever she wanted from the Slytherin Prince himself. She looked at the Head Boy's face as he waited for her answer and couldn't believe that she was about to help him.

Taking a step down and knocking his hand away she grabbed a fistful of his black shirt and, taking him by surprise, watched his grey eyes widen.

"What are you doing Granger?" Malfoy snarled, stiffing up as he looked up into her brown eyes.

"My name is Hermione," she whispered, brushing over his lips and then putting on her best innocent smile.

"Hermione", Draco whispered back, feeling her hot breath on his lips as his grey orbs unconsciously started to close.

Having Malfoy, no, _Draco_, right where she wanted him, Hermione licked her lips, making her tongue touch Draco's soft pink lips as well. "I'm holding you to your word Draco, "she said seductively, filling up the empty space between them. And then she kissed him.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who Pansy might be dating?**

**What should I make Draco do for Hermione? Remember it's WHATEVER Hermione's wants.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY TWO QUESTIONS.**


	3. GIRLFRIEND

**Author's Note: **What's up guys! Thanks for answering my two questions and also to those who reviewed chapter 2. They are **Draco Owns All, PinkSlytherin, -Moody-Muse-, PassionPunch, FaceOfADaisy, CasyRydr.4wolf. , nature love 95, edwardsoneandonlylove, seeingdarkness, Pau-0803, Kermit 304, jink713, ilfreitas, AngelMarieMalfoy, Love-Padfoot-and-Moony and LittlePsychicPixieBitch**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER THREE ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ GIRLFRIEND ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

The kiss was brutal: hard and rough, it was anything like most people's first kisses were. All of their pent up hatred, rage, frustration and every other emotion that they may have for one another went into that kiss.

Hermione felt Draco start to back away. Making sure that he didn't stop before those Slytherin sluts saw them, she let go of his shirt and grabbed his neck as she ran her free left hand through his blond locks.

Draco didn't know what to do at first as Granger kissed him. Standing there with his arms to his side he now wanted to do nothing more than push the Mudblood away from him, but before doing anything stupid Draco reminded himself that this was what couples did, even if Granger... no, Hermione, and himself were only pretending. So he decided to play along. Smirking into the kiss Draco wrapped his strong arms around her small waist which made her gasp in surprise. He brought her closer to his body, forgetting about everything around him, and only feeling Hermione's soft wet lips on his as he stuck his tongue in her open mouth, making them both moan.

_What is taking Astoria, Daphne and Millicent so long to notice us? _Hermione wondered seconds before she gasped in surprise as Draco crushed her to his muscular chest—catching her off guard—and started to French kiss as a moan escaped her. _They're probably too fucking stupid to notice what's right in front of them,_ was her last thought as she felt Draco's hands starts to travel down to her arse, gripping her hard.

Then it happened; the thing that Hermione had patiently been waiting for finally came.

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY!" Came the shouts from behind Draco's back and a few steps below them as the stairs decided to change once again, trapping the two heads with three pissed off Slytherin girls.

Draco's dark eyes shot wide open as he heard his name being yelled from behind him as Hermione bit his bottom lip playfully before pulling away. Both of them were breathing hard as they looked at each other and Hermione could see the lust in his eyes as she smirked down at him. Draco finally understood what the Gryffindor was playing at and looking into her coffee eyes he could see sparkling amusement and mischief in them. He glared at her a little, '_two can play that game', _he thought as he turned around with confidence and determination to come face to face with the three angry Slytherin witches, who were glaring daggers at the Head Girl behind him.

"Draco... What are you doing with her?" Astoria snarled while pointing a tan finger at Hermione.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and hearing Hermione snort in humor behind him.

"You were kissing that Mudblood Draco," Astoria said loudly as she glared at the Gryffindor who had taken it upon herself to look all smug as she stood behind _her _man, "that's what you were doing."

"I would appreciate it if you would not call my _girlfriend_ that," Draco growled with a warning to all of them, not just Astoria.

"GIRLFRIEND!" The three Slytherin girls yelled out together in their shock.

Hermione was quiet standing behind the blond boy that she would have never in her life thought that she would kiss, while he chatted with the younger Greengrass. Hearing _Malfoy_ defend her and inform them that she was _his_ girlfriend felt very weird to the Gryffindor even though they were only pretending. She chose to ignore that feeling and piss of the Slytherin witches some more.

Snaking her arms around Draco's shoulders and hugging her body to his, she spoke up: "Yes," Hermione said speaking for Draco with a smile, feeling his body tense up once again and then relax, "his _girlfriend_," she confirmed.

Draco smirked at the looks that Astoria, Daphne and Millicent made—they were even more priceless than the look on Hermione's face when he had asked her to be his girlfriend in the library earlier. He played along with her again. Draco turned his smiling face to the right, looking at the Gryffindor over his shoulder and grabbing her chin directing him towards her lips with a whisper (that Astoria could make out) that he was _all_ hers, before kissing her passionately in a manner that was completely different from their first display.

"How could you Draco?" Astoria said outraged, watching her future husband and the Mudblood kiss as her eyes began to water. "We are to be together, like you mother said, I'm perfect for you and a pureblood no less!"

Hermione was bewildered as she willingly kissed Draco fucking Malfoy again but passionately this time and in front of his ex-girlfriend. Parting from one another again, the Head Boy looked at the Gryffindor with a smirk as he stepped up their little game. She saw the little glint in his steel irises and took that moment to smile at him like a girl in love, removing herself from him and walking around her 'boyfriend' to stand between him and Astoria.

The Gryffindor Head Girl faced Draco's ex-girlfriend with a smirk. "I'm sorry... Astoria…" she began but felt Draco's arms encircle her waist again to interrupt her.

"Sorry for interrupting love, but what Hermione was about to say is that I couldn't care less if you are perfect for me because of what my mother said or thinks of you, or because you are a pureblood. I don't feel sorry for dumping you because you were always a bitch anyway," Draco stated matter of factly, holding Hermione closer.

Astoria's jaw dropped open at the words that came out of Draco's mouth, and Daphne and Millicent looked like fish out of water in their disbelief, clearly not believing it either. Hermione wanted nothing more in the world right then than to have her Muggle camera so that she could catch the looks on the girls' faces. _Aw, such a Kodak moment,_ she thought amused as she smiled at the three Slytherins while leaning into Draco's embrace.

Astoria was so enraged that she pulled out her rosewood wand and pointed it at Hermione's face. "Mudblood," she said with as much venom as she could muster ; she was about to hex the Head Girl but Draco and Hermione were faster, disarming her with wandless magic, making the young Greengrass' wand go flying into the Gryffindors hand.

"That's sixty points from Slytherin for trying to attack the Head Girl," Draco said, not really caring that he had just taken points off of his own house, as he buried his head into Hermione's neck, smelling her lavender scent.

"Now since I am the nice one out of the two of us," Hermione gasped feeling Draco bite her neck softly, "I... I will give you, Astoria, your wand back, but if you ever point it at me again then we will have problems." She held the girls wand out to her, watching the Slytherin girl carefully as she stepped forward to retrieve the baton of 9 ½ rosewood and unicorn hair.

"I hope you know Mudblood, that this isn't over," Astoria threatened as she snatched her wand back and walked up the now still stairs with her older sister and Bulstrode following in her wake.

Hermione sighed just standing there as they left with her back up against Draco's chest while he kept on marking her neck. Snapping out of the feeling she turned around, fast in his arms as she shouted, "Malfoy did you just give me a bloody hickey?" Her hand flying to her neck.

Smirking Draco released her, "Maybe... But I _am_ your boyfriend so I can do that to you," he smugly said.

"So that's how you want to play it _Drakeypoo,_" Hermione said, healing the hickey with her wand.

"You started it, _love,_ by kissing me when you knew that Astoria was walking up behind me," Draco replied with a shrug.

"So I did, didn't I. But remember your promise Draco," Hermione said in a sweet voice as he towered over her on the stairs with a frown, "I get whatever I want, and what I want is for you to..."

* * *

**Sorry for stopping it here, Muahahahahahahahahaha ! but review please .**


	4. PLAN B

**Author's Note: WOW! 54 Reviews on Chapter 3 alone Thanks - Cernunnos Cain, -Moody-Muse-, ilfreitas, Wisawaffle, PC Princess Jad3, Pau-0803, Love-Padfoot-and-Moony, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, XxBlack-Bird-SwiftxX, .Writer, Mindless obsession, nature love 95, fiana, starfire478, Minnie Mouse, Spunkywave77, GinKitsune, becks636, Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52, zomg D, kaye, edwardsoneandonlylove, Iluvdolphins, Anigen, ihatetosayitoldyouso, FaceOfADaisy, Blackluvah, Aiamee, LittlePsychicPixieBitch, voldyismyfather, thecolorsoftwilight, soccershadow3, Ice Reader129, AngelMarieMalfoy, I'm home, CasyRydr.4wolf., anangelwithnoname, SharpestSatire, SpicyNerd, harrypotteranddraco mayajane, vampirelover2009, timamiYIPPIE, potatocrazy4, Page, Anon, AngelHeartOfMine, FA-AL, naturallyflora, .him, NJ, wwatercolour, .SeDuCtIvE and .lyingtonguesareclumsy. .**

**INFO: **The war is over and everyone knows Snape dies, but there is no Harry Potter without Severus Snape** = D.**

**I so... want to say SORRY for taking for ever on updating and for the Cliffhanger. So I wrote a long chapter for you guys ENJOY!**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER FOUR ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨PLAN B ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

_"So I did, didn't I? But remember your promise Draco," Hermione said in a sweet voice as he towered over her on the stairs with a frown, "I get whatever I want, and what I want is for you to..."_

"…randomly blurt out sex facts every time Professor Snape turns his back."

"What!" Draco exclaimed, thinking that he didn't hear her correctly.

"You heard me Malfoy...I mean _Draco_." Hermione smiled, correcting herself while trying not to laugh as she walked around the stunned Slytherin and up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower.

Hearing Hermione's footsteps fade away, Draco snapped back into reality, not believing what Granger asked of him and ran after her again.

"Quid Agis (Latin for "How are you")." Hermione whispered the password to the fat lady.

"Granger, there is no way I'm doing that." Draco said grabbing her arm before she had the chance to step into the portrait hole.

"Firstly, it's Hermione. Secondly, you have no choice Draco. Remember your promise. Thirdly, let go of my arm." Hermione said ripping from Malfoy's hold.

"Fine Gran... Hermione," Draco said through clinched teeth, "you want me to randomly blurt out sex facts, every time Professor Snape turns his back?" Draco snarled and Hermione nodded.

"Fine, I will do just that if that's what you want. Oh, and have fun talking to potty and the weasel."

Watching Malfoy leave Hermione groaned, not wanting to explain to Harry and Ron about Malfoy, but knew that she had to before anyone else did.

"And Hermione dear," Draco sweetly shouted over his shoulder as he walked away, "never wear that hideous jersey again."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked in to the Gryffindor common room, seeing her two favorite guys playing chess by the fire place. "Hey Harry; Hey Ron." Hermione cheerfully said plopping down on the big couch.

"Hey Hermione, where were you?" Harry asked from the floor.

"Yeah, we missed you" Ron exclaimed not taking his eyes off the game.

"Library like always but that not why I'm here. I need to talk guys."

"NO, you're not breaking up with us Hermione." Harry joked, making his best mates laugh.

"No..." Hermione said playfully rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked in then shouted "checkmate!"

"You're a cheater Ron!" Harry muttered coming up from the floor to sit on Hermione's left.

"Don't hate 'cause the boy-who-lived is a loser..." Ron grinned sitting to the left of Harry.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy!" Hermione blurted out, getting the boys attention at once before they started arguing about who was the best chess player.

"WHAT!" Ron said flabbergasted.

"You're joking, right? But if you aren't then that great!" Harry told her making Ron look at him like he lost it.

"Are you mad?" Ron shouted at him, "This is Malfoy we're talking about Harry; Draco Malfoy, Death Eater ... Hello?"

"Ron, Malfoy had no choice okay? He was protecting his family. Voldemort would have killed them." Harry simply stated while Hermione sighed, watching them argue.

"You're only okay with it because you're dating Pansy!" Ron blurted out turning red as a tomato.

"So? This has nothing to do with Pansy! You're just jealous because you never got the courage to admit your feelings!" Harry exclaimed. "You're over reacting like you did with Victor Krum."

"I am not over reacting! Hermione is like a sister to me! I don't want just any git getting their hands on her." Ron told him as his blush faded into his scarlet ginger face.

"Will you two shut up?" Hermione snapped, getting annoyed with their fight and silencing them at once. "I don't actually like Malfoy."

"Then way are you dating him?" Ron claimed, crossing his arms over his chest waiting for her answer.

"Because if I pretend to be his girlfriend, I get what I want from him." Hermione said smiling evilly. "ANYTHING I want."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione like she has gone off her rocker from the way she was smiling at them - like a Slytherin with an evil plan in mind.

"Hermione..." Harry said cautiously, "are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Because I will not be playing any part of this game you have got going on with Malfoy. Voldemort didn't kill me but Pansy might."

"Whipped." Ron murmured which caused Harry to glare at him.

"What did you say Ronald?" Harry snapped daring him to say it again.

"I said... yeah, I don't want any part of this either. I already have a week's worth of detentions with Snape and I don't want anymore. Quidditch is coming up and I need to practice." Ron exclaimed and then added, "But if you need any ideas to humiliate the git, I'm all for it".

"Don't worry guys I got this all under control." Hermione told them thinking about tomorrow while she got up to head to her common room for the night and left Harry and Ron who shook their heads in disapproval.

* * *

The following morning, Hermione came skipping down the stairs in her school uniform and into the common room where Malfoy was sitting down on the leather couch reading the daily prophet. "Hello Draco" Hermione said, looking down at the Head boy.

Malfoy looked up at the cheerful girl in front of him with a questioning look.

"Why are so you happy today Granger?"

"I just love Mondays," Hermione smiled, fixing the straps on her backpack, "don't you?"

"No." Draco said in a monotone voice as he threw the newspaper on the coffee table, grabbed his back pack and walked out the portrait hole.

Hermione watched him leave thinking that he must have forgotten about what they agreed to yesterday. '_He probably chickened out._' Hermione thought, taking a seat where Malfoy was sitting a second ago. Before Hermione could grab the newspaper that Draco threw on the coffee table, the blond boy walked back into the common room.

"Well Granger, move your arse!" Draco shouted leaning on the door frame, crossing his arms over his white school shirt.

Hermione jumped up in surprise snapping her head up towards him, "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Granger, I can't go into the Great hall without my new girlfriend clinging onto me." Draco stated, walking over to grab her hand and dragging her out the room.

Hermione snatched her hand away from Malfoy's as she followed him down the hall. "So ..." Hermione said breaking the silence, "what is our back up story? Like, how did we start dating?"

Draco had thought about that all last night in his room, wondering what to say when people would ask them about when and how they started dating. "We'll just say we've been secretly dating for about five months and that we got tired of sneaking around and both of us decided to make our relationship public."

Hermione was about to argue, asking him if that was the best he could come up with, but decided to drop it seeing as Professor Snape was making his way towards them. "Okay, I think everyone might buy it." Hermione smiled lovingly and intertwined their hands together.

Draco raised a blond eye brow, surprised that Granger didn't argue as he watched her smile up at him and grab his hand. Draco was about to push open the doors to the Great hall but saw Hermione looking over his shoulder again and then back to him. '_Don't let it be Greengrass; Anyone but her.' _Draco thought, not wanting to start a fight this early in the morning. But he heard someone worse than Greengrass.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." A snarl sounded behind them.

"Professor Snape." Draco said, turning around to face his Godfather.

"What, may I ask, are you two doing just standing outside the Great hall looking like two idiotic first years holding hands?" Snape growled looking at their intertwined fingers.

"Well you see Professor Snape, Draco and I were just about to make our relationship public." Hermione said in a girly voice showing all her white teeth as she smiled.

"Are you saying, Ms. Granger, that you and Mr. Malfoy are dating?" Snape asked with a disgusted expression.

"Yes, sir. Draco and I have been secretly dating for about five months now."

Hermione responded watching Snape turn paler.

"You, Professor, are the first to find out. Isn't that right, Drakeypoo?"

Snape would never have thought that these two enemies would ever have any kind of relationship besides hatred. He looked at Draco, who only blinked, and then at Hermione, who was smiling at Draco. "Ten points from Gryffindor for name calling and smiling too much." Snape snapped, storming past them and into the Great hall.

Draco wanted to say something, anything, but not knowing what to say, Draco blurted out "Men who are depressed are twice as likely to orgasm and three times as likely to have difficulty maintaining an erection."

Snape looked over his shoulder at Draco before the doors closed, thinking that his only god son had finally gone mental.

"Well... that was a great way to start off your plan." Hermione commented, looking up at Malfoy who was looking at the closed doors to the Great hall.

Hermione tried to not laugh but couldn't help it.

"Shut up Granger!" Draco snapped, giving her a sharp glare which would have scared just about anyone except her.

"Oh, don't make that face Malfoy," Hermione sarcastically said, "because it scares me so... much." Then she burst into a new fit of laughter.

''Shut up!" Draco warned her.

"Or what? You're going to break up with me?" Hermione smiled challengingly.

Draco grabbed Hermione, dragging her down the hall and out of sight. "Look Granger, so far everything I've planned has backfired." Draco snapped at her making her stop her giggling. He ranted on about how awful everything went in front of Snape and that if they couldn't seem like a real couple in front of him, how were they going to pull this off in front of everyone else?

Hermione watched quietly, thinking that the boy could talk a lot and, tired of his complaining, Hermione spoke up. "So what's Plan B?" She questioned as Draco looked at her, forgetting that she was there.

"You do have a Plan B, right?"

"Right..." Draco confirmed coming up with something fast. "Okay, so this is my Plan B..."

"Wait," Hermione interrupted him, "can we call it 'The Morning after Pill'"? Hermione smiled, wanting to giggle from the look on Malfoy's face.

"What? Why that?" Draco asked confused, "and what's a pill?"

Hermione snored softly and explained what a pill was. "It's a dose of medicine in the form of a small pellet," Hermione said, "and the morning after pill is a code for a backup plan." she said somewhat bending the truth and hoping he would buy it. He did. _Stupid pureblood inbreed _Hermione thought smiling.

"Whatever Granger. We'll call it 'The Morning after Pill'." Draco said, not caring what they called the plan.

Hermione bit her inner cheek, not wanting to laugh as Draco explained what their plan was.

"So, you got the plan Granger?" Draco claimed, thinking that Granger was acting a bit weird today.

"Yeah... walk in separately and then you come to my table to walk me to class, got it" Hermione said in a bored voice. "Now can I go? I'm hungry."

"Fine." He told her as they walked back to the entry of the Great hall. "Oh and Granger is stating sex facts every time Snape turns his back really what you want me to do?"

Hermione had her hand on the door as she turned her head toward Draco with a smirk on her face and only said two words before slipping to the Great hall.

"For now."

* * *

**Review**


	5. GET TO KNOW YOU

**Author's Note: THANK TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 4 .**

**SharpestSatire** Told me if I keep using the f bomb and those sex facts, I might have to change the rating to M. So here's is your warning my dear readers.

**WARNING! : This story contains Graphic Language.**

**YOU BEEN WARN =^.^=**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER FIVE ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ GET TO KNOW YOU ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

¨Walking into the Great Hall _alone_, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello everyone" Hermione greeted happily, taking a seat next to Dean Thomas, who muttered "Hey" back, as his girlfriend Ginny greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Hermione" Harry and Seamus said as Ron gave her a quick wave of his hand and kept on eating.

Neville, who just arrived at the Gryffindor table, waved at Hermione with a smile. He sat himself down on the bench with his Herbology books as Hermione helped herself to the stack of pancakes.

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco's grey eyes went straight toward Hermione and giving her a lovely smile. Hermione was watching his every move. When she saw his gesture and knowing that Astoria would be watching, she returned it with a warm smile like a girlfriend would. Taking a seat across from Blaise, Draco started eating his breakfast without a word. From the corner of his eyes, he watched in satisfaction as Astoria stabbed her sausage.

"Hello Draco" the Italian boy greeted his best mate suspiciously , having caught the exchange between Granger and Draco.

"Blaise" Draco nodded.

"What was that about?" Blaise questioned with a hand gesture at the Gryffindor Head Girl, not taking his brown eyes off of the blond boy in front of him.

Draco glanced quickly at Hermione and then looked back at his best mate saying, "You're just going to have to wait and find out."

Eating his breakfast quickly, Draco gave Blaise a mischievous smirk as he got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Clearing his throat as he stopped and stood right behind Hermione as everyone in the Great hall gave them their full attention. "Hey Hermione." he said with no snarl.

Hermione turned around at hearing her name. "Hi." she responded, looking up at the blond who had a very sweet smile on his face. _Creepy._ Hermione thought as she smiled back.

"Are you done with your breakfast?" Draco questioned, ignoring all the glares from the Gryffindors.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione raised a brown brow.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class." Draco whispered loudly for only Harry and Dean Thomas to hear as they sat the closest.

"Alright" Hermione nodded as she stood up shocking everyone and took Draco's awaiting hand.

"Let me get that for you." Draco said grabbing her potion's book and carrying it for her as they left the Great hall while everyone watched the two enemies leave hand and hand.

Once the doors to the Great hall closed, everyone in the Great hall started buzzing about what just happened between the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince. On the other side of the very same door, Draco and Hermione, knowing that they wouldn't be seen, sprang apart like they were both burned.

"Here, Granger." Draco snarled, shoving her potion book back to said girl to carry.

"Why thank you, Malfoy, for being such a gentlemen and carrying my book for me." Hermione bit back sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Walking down to the dungeons, the only sound they heard were the clicking noises from their shoes. They came up to Snape's Potions room only to remember that they have to wait for Snape to unlock it for them to enter.

"This is just bloody great!" Draco muttered taking out his wand saying 'Alohomora' hoping that it would unlock the door, but no such luck.

"It won't work, Malfoy" Hermione said as she took off her backpack and placed it up against the wall sliding down to the stone floor with a sigh. Crossing her legs, Hermione started reading her book quietly.

Draco leaned up against the door letting out a bored and annoyed sigh while he watched Hermione.

"It's rude to stare, Malfoy!" Hermione scowled after feeling his heated stare.

"I think I have the right to stare at "my girlfriend" if I want to." Draco smirked as he walked over to Hermione and took a seat beside her on the floor.

"Whatever" the girl muttered as she closed her book. "So, what's the next part of operation 'The Morning after Pill'?"

Draco didn't really have a plan, he was just making things up as they go, "I don't know! You're the smart one, why don't you come up with something?"

"Was that a compliment?" Hermione asked in surprise as she looked up at Malfoy.

"Take it as you like Granger." Draco said with a bored tone.

"Fine, and it's Hermione." she corrected him and then sigh once again. "Now... let's start small."

Draco gave a curious look at Hermione wanting to know what starting small meant to her.

"Let's just, get to know one another better." Hermione explained at his curious look. "We've known each other most of our lives, but we don't exactly know each other. Plus, if we really want this plan of yours to work out, we really need to know more."

"Fine, I'll go first." The Slytherin declared uninterestedly as he stretched out his long legs.

"What is your favorite color?" Draco asked.

"Blue." Came the reply as the Head Girl hung her head down, re-opening her book to continue reading.

"Really? I would have thought it would be red." Draco mused. "What is your favorite subject?"

"Arithmancy."

"Arithmancy? What a waste of time!" Draco sneered while thinking if Hermione Granger could be any more of a nerd.

"Shut up and ask your next question!" Hermione snapped at him.

Draco thought for a few moments and plastered a smirk on his face "Is it true that you turned into a cat in second year?" He asked amusedly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes annoyed at him, daring him to laugh before she answered, "Yes. Unfortunately."

Draco's smirk grew wider as he continued on, "Who do you fancy?"

Hermione blushed not wanting to tell him who she really liked as she closed her book and put it away. "I... I have a crush on Taylor Lautner." Hermione said, faking a swoon. She had found a loophole around his question.

"Taylor Lautner?" Draco stated with a confused look. "Who the bloody hell is that?"

"He is a very famous Muggle." Hermione exclaimed. "Now, what is your last question?"

"Muggle's. How disgusting." Draco sneered under his breath and got on with his final question. "Are you a virgin?"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed shocked and asked him to repeat his question thinking that she heard him wrong.

"Are you or are you not a virgin?" Draco repeated in a bored tone.

_'How dare he ask me such a personal question? '_She thought angrily and snarled "No comment" to him.

"Oh, come on Granger, I have to know if my girlfriend is sexually active." Draco said with clear amusement in his voice.

Hermione glared at him, "No. I'm not a virgin "Hermione snapped and told him now it was her turn to ask the questions.

"Go ahead. I, for one, have nothing to hide." Draco said, masking his shock. '_The Gryffindor bookworm had done the deed, but with who?_ ' Draco wondered curiously.

"What is your favorite color?" Hermione asked wondering why he didn't look so surprised on her answer.

"Black." Draco simply told her as he thought it was quite obvious since he had always dressed in black.

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Defense Against The Dark Arts." He said, surprising her.

"Really, I thought it would be Potions." Hermione stated surprise as he gave her small shrug.

"Ok, what's you most embarrassing moment besides being turned into a ferret?" The Gryffindor asked with a smirk.

Hermione watched the blond boy beside her with curiosity. He had turned his face away from her while trying to hide his blush and he muttered his answer.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that, Malfoy."

"I said... that my most embarrassing moment was farting in Charms class in fifth year and blaming it on Crabbe." Draco muttered angrily causing Hermione to burst into giggles.

"Shut up Granger. Ask your next bloody question." Draco snapped as he glared at her laughing form.

"Ok... "She giggled one last time, "Is it true..."Hermione hesitated, clearly deciding whether the question would be appropriate or not, but she continued."That in sixth year, you would go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and cry?"

The haughty Slytherin gritted his teeth in anger and embarrassment. "Yes", while planning his revenge on Moaning Myrtle for telling his secrets to others.

Hermione didn't laugh, only nodded, and asked her last question," Do you own anything Muggle? If you do, what are they?"

Draco had thought that she was going to tease him about crying but when she didn't, Draco rolled his grey irises thinking, '_what a stupid question'_ but answered anyways, "I have a Muggle credit card , some Lactose shirts..." Draco said and then add with a smirk, "and a couple of Playboy magazines. Would you like to see them, Granger?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust and was about to yell at him for being at total git, But before she knew it, he grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed, as she sat stiffly on his lap with her back leaned against his chest.

"Someone's coming." Draco sneered quietly as he heard the echoes of footsteps walking towards them.

Hermione tried to relax as she heard the echoes of footsteps as well. She could easily recognize the group of students heading towards them. They were causing a loud riot, mostly talking about the event that happened in the Great hall. Leaning into Malfoy a bit disgusted, Hermione exhaled while trying to get comfortable in his arms. Draco embraced Granger, locking his large pale hands over her tiny ones as he watched the slim Gryffindor leaning her head back on his right shoulder and smile up at him.

"You two look lovely together." Came a dreamy voice.

"Yeah! A real lovely couple, Lovegood." Blaise snickered as he came up behind the Ravenclaw with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott.

Draco and Hermione's head snapped up toward the one raven and six snakes synchronized and pretended to be annoyed with their presences.

"You seven do know how to ruin the moment." Draco snarled as he helped Hermione up off his lap and grabbing her backpack along as he stood up. She thanked Draco by pecking him on the lips before turning towards her group of friends, but was stopped when Draco clasped his hands around her waist.

"How long has this been going on?" Theo asked curiously, watching Astoria from the corner of his baby blue eyes.

"Five months." Draco exclaimed proudly, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders protectively as Hermione put her arms around his fit waist.

"Well Granger, my respects to you for taming this dragon." Blaise joked making everyone, but Astoria laugh. She was too engaged in glaring at Hermione.

"So, does that mean that your whipped Draco? Like Harry is with Pansy?" Luna asked with her eyes wide.

"What!" Came from all the shock Slytherins.

"Luna!" Hermione accused slapping the girl's arm lightly while whispering to her. "You're not supposed to tell!"

"Pansy is dating Potter?" Draco shouted the same time Hermione whispered, Lovegood's question temporarily forgotten. He watched the group of Gryffindors with anger as they came down the hall with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws behind them.

"I don't know what Harry sees in her." Hermione murmured.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," Draco said accusingly after hearing Hermione's every word.

"Sorry, Drake. It wasn't my business to tell." Hermione told him while standing on her tiptoes and planting a sweet kiss on Draco's cheek. Then she whispered in his ear claiming he was totally whipped and walked away with Luna toward her friends.

"I am not whipped!" Draco shouted after her.

"Yes, you are Drakeypoo," Hermione winked playfully over her shoulder while their classmates watched amused and began whispering about the head couple.

"What was that about?" Ron asked confused as he looked at Malfoy, who was sending death glares at them.

"Oh...erm, he found out that Harry and Pansy are dating." Hermione confessed looking at the floor while Luna stood there looking around, trying to avoid Harry and Ron's shocked gaze.

"What!" Harry flushed watching Pansy walked by them.

"Mudblood, Weasel." Pansy greeted and then gave a small smile to Harry, "Potter."

"PANSY!" Draco hollered storming up to where Pansy stopped- in front of the Golden Trio.

Hermione stepped in between Draco and Pansy "Now Draco," Hermione said calmly, putting her hand on his chest. "Don't do anything you know you will regret."

"What's wrong Draco? Why are you so upset?" Pansy asked one of her best mates whom she loved like a brother. Completely missing that Hermione had called Draco, Draco and not Malfoy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're dating Potter, Pansy?" Draco snapped pointing at the-Boy-who-Lived.

"Who told you?" Pansy eyes widen as Harry stepped behind his girlfriend.

"So... it's true, you're not even going to deny it." Draco asked shocked.

"Give her a break, Malfoy." Harry said putting his arms around his girlfriend. "You been dating Hermione for what... about five months in secret and I know you kept it from Pansy."

"WHAT! Wait, you're with Hermione Granger?" Pansy said flabbergasted and hating that she didn't know this important information sooner.

Draco didn't say anything. Knowing that Potter had him trapped, he calmed down and intertwined his fingers with Hermione's. "Yes, Pansy. I'm with Hermione and I don't like the fact that you're with Potter but if you're happy, I'm happy." He sighed.

"Really!" Pansy smiled widely as Draco nodded.

"I would absolutely hate to break up this moment!" Snape drawled from behind the Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw and two Slytherins. "But if all of you aren't in the room in five seconds, you will all be receiving detentions."

Everyone turned to see the greasy haired Professor open his classroom door and scurried in. Hermione looked up at her "boyfriend" waiting for him to say something. "Do I have to say it, Granger?" Draco whispered next to her ear and winced as Hermione nodded a yes.

"Fine." he muttered then shouted. "A man's capacity to get and maintain an erection decreases gradually as he ages."

* * *

**Review**


	6. ADVANCED POTIONS

**Author's Note: Thanks to the 23 reviews guys, YOU ROCK!**

**I have a bit of sad News. I will not be updating for 2 weeks. Sorry but I promise to update as soon as I can and don't worry I will finish this story.**

**INFO: Remember guys this takes place after the War. Making everyone in Harry's year, 8th years.**

**OH and one more thing! I will be changing the RATING to M, but there will be NO sex scenes. I am mostly changing it for the graphic language.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER SIX ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ ADVANCED POTIONS ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Everyone burst into laughter at Draco's little outburst as they entered the Potions classroom.

"Silence and take your seats!" Snape snapped, silencing everyone at once while keeping his black orbs on his godson, thinking '_what is wrong with that boy today'_. Draco wouldn't dare look at his godfather as he steered Hermione towards the back of the room and taking their seats.

Hermione giggled softly as she took out her potions book, Muggle pen and parchment ready to take notes. Hearing the Gryffindor Head Girl giggle at his humiliation, Draco realized that Hermione never said that sex facts couldn't be about her or him. Smirking wolfishly, Draco started paying attention to what his godfather was saying. Not being able to wait until Snape turned his back on him again.

"Today you will be making two potions" Snape said, "They are Veritaserum and the antidote. Can anyone tell me what Veritaserum is and what it's used for?"

Hermione's hand shot right up knowing the answer saying under her breath, that the Occlumency was not suppose to be taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_'Of course Granger would know the bloody answer, her being a know-it-all Mudblood "_ Draco thought rolled his steel irises.

"Anyone, but Ms. Granger may answer" Snape added glaring at Hermione who put her hand down, disappointed.

"How about you; Ms. Lovegood?" The greasy haired Professor drawled as he glanced at the blond Ravenclaw.

Luna looked up at her Professor who wore a smirk on his pale face from thinking that Luna wasn't paying attention while she was staring into space as he talked to the class.

"Veritaserum is a powerful truth serum that is most commonly used in interrogation." Luna acknowledged. "The potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though there are some difficult methods of resistance." Smiling satisfied with her answer, Luna went back to doing what she was doing previously and that was staring at the clock by the door.

"Correct, Ms. Lovegood, ten points to Ravenclaw" Snape said with disappointment, hoping that she would incorrectly answer. Looking up at his class, the ex - Death Eater ordered his students to partner up and that the instructions were on the black board, "Begin. You have two hours to make both potions."

With that being said, all the students rushed to get started on their potions as Snape went towards his office. Draco smirked as he stared at Hermione sitting to his left with her right leg crossing over her left. Thinking it was time for some pay back, Draco cleared his throat dramatically saying loud and clear, "Women can sexually stimulate themselves by crossing their legs tightly and clenching the muscles in their legs, creating pressure on the genitals!".

Hearing what Draco shouted out, Snape turned his head toward the back of the room at the pair. Watching the blond boy smirk his ass off as he watched the Gryffindors brown orbs grow wide with embarrassment. Rolling his black eyes as he ignored yet another of Draco's little outburst, he kept on walking towards his office muttering to himself "I need to retire", as he heard all his students laughter through the oak door.

After Snape left to his office Hermione looked over at Malfoy blushing at what he said while uncrossing her legs. "Draco, honey, would you be a dear and get the ingredients?" Hermione smiled forcefully trying not to snap at him, watching Draco smirk at her discomfort and then watched that facial feature disappear. As he stood, trading the wolfish smirk with a gorgeous smile and went to get everything they needed.

While Draco went to collect the ingredients for their potions, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione" They greeted ecstatically.

Looking up from her Potions book she groaned inwardly, at the two infamous Gryffindor blabbermouths standing before her and hoped that Malfoy would return quickly.

"So... You and Draco Malfoy, huh?" Lavender claimed getting right to the point.

_"Have long have you two been together?"_

_"What did Harry and Ron say when they found out?"_

_"Do Malfoy's parents know that their only son is dating a muggleborn?"_

Hermione felt overwhelmed from Lavender's interrogation. The latter had continued her wave of questions, giving the former no time to answer.

"I knew that all that fighting and bickering you guys always did, meant that you two fancied each other deep down inside!" Parvati squealed, thinking how romantic it was with a dreamy look on her face, giving Luna a run for her money.

"So how does it feel dating the hottest boy in school?" The Brown girl inquired wanting to know everything.

_"Is he really a great kisser?_

_"Is he really that good in the sack?"_

Hermione flushed at Lavender's questions and Parvati's words. Before she was able to respond, Draco's stern voice came from behind the two nosey Gryffindor girls, rescuing Hermione from having to say anything at all, "Don't you two have potions to be working on?"

Lavender and Parvati looked sheepishly at the Slytherin hottie while he glared at them, making the two annoying girls scram back to their cubical immediately.

Hermione grinned at him saying "Thanks" after he placed the ingredients on their table. The relieved Gryffindor stood up, ready to start brewing their potions.

"'Thanks'" Draco quoted putting on a pouty face with fake disapproval look in his eyes, "Is that all your boyfriend gets? Is A 'thanks' ".

Hermione raised her brow as she observed Malfoy standing on the other side of the table that separated them, daring him to suggest anything else.

Smirking, Draco put his hands on the table flatly, locking his silver orbs with Hermione's as he leaned over their books, ingredients and cauldron. "I think that I deserve something more than just a thanks, don't you think so Hermione?" Draco softly claimed, his lips inches away from his 'girlfriend' pink glossy lips.

_'What the bloody hell does he think he's play at?' _thought Hermione as she narrowed her brown eyes, knowing that he was only doing this to piss her off. The Gryffindor acknowledged that if she backed away from him, everyone who was observing them, most of them (*cough* Astoria *cough*) would start to question their relationship. Reluctantly, the bushy haired girl put her left hand on his pale cheek, stroking it with her thumb affectionately. Gazing into his steel irises innocently while she pushed his hair away that had fallen into his eyes with her other hand, she could see crystal clear how much he loved taunting her in that very moment.

"I hate you." Hermione spoke softly as she shut her eyes before she kissed him.

The whole class fell silent, astonished at what they were witnessing before their very eyes. The two biggest rivals, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, muggleborn and pureblood, Head students of Hogwarts, were showing their public display of affection as a new couple, making anyone who was skeptical and suspicious about their relationship being fake put to rest.

Towards the front of the room Ron's ears turned bright red while staring at his best _female _friend, the girl that he once fancied was now kissing the enemy.

Harry viewed the Head couple with complete amusement clearly written on his face before returning to his work again, grateful that he wasn't the only Gryffindor dating a Slytherin now.

Pansy grinned at Draco and Hermione._ 'Finally, all that damn sexual tension between them would've blown up if they hadn't gotten together.'_

Blaise smirked; watching his best mate then grew bored and began to wonder his eyes elsewhere. Not before long something in the corner of his coffee brown orbs caught his attention, standing by the door to the classroom and staring unblinking at the clock was that odd girl Luna Lovegood.

Strolling back into his classroom Professor Snape wondered what was capturing his students' attention away from their schoolwork. Glancing around his room his black eyes landed on his only godson and Hermione Granger kissing like their life depended on it. Almost looking like a Veela and it's mate about to get it on.

Astoria clenched her teeth as she watched _her_ man and the Gryffindor Mudblood kiss again. Burning with envy, Astoria turned back to her carol and started throwing ingredients into the cauldron, not giving a rat ass about the stupid Veritaserum and Occlumency assignment anymore.

Hermione and Draco separated from their "activities", catching their breath as they gazed at one another, cold grey meeting warm brown. For that one-second, they disregarded that they were in their Potions class as everyone watched them. Subconsciously, Draco tucked Hermione's hair behind her ear. He loved the feeling of her soft hair in his hands. Hermione leaning into Draco's touch, forgetting that they were only pretending. Both felt the passion, the spark that either one was willing to accept.

Interrupting their adoration from one another Draco and Hermione heard a big _BOOM_, coming from the front of the classroom. Snapped out of the heavenly feeling they both felt during their heated kiss and after affects, they looked away from one another madly blushing, turning towards where they heard the explosion come from. They saw Astoria and her partner Theodore Nott covered in thick black liquid.

At first, everyone gasped in surprise from the loud noise and then roared in to fits of laughter as everyone watched Astoria whine, complaining about her hair and school robes as black liquid dripped down her soaking body. Theodore, on the other hand, found it hilarious at what happened even though he himself was also covered in black goo.

Snape dismissed the interaction he had witnessed between the two Heads as he turned towards the culprit. The Potions Master quickly stormed over to where the explosion happened, ready to shout at Neville Longbottom and deduct 100 points from Gryffindor. Stopping in front of the table covered in black thick goo, Snape was surprised that it wasn't Longbottom or even Seamus Finnigan but two of his own students from his house.

"Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Nott, you two have one second to leave my classroom." Snape growled angrily. "Before I give you two detention for the rest of the year." Collecting their belonging quickly, both Slytherins ran out of his class completely terrified. Turning to the rest of his class, Snape snapped not knowing what made him go out of control with rage. He demanded them to leave his classroom as he dismissed the lesson early and told everyone that they would be receiving a T for today assignment.

Watching his 7th and 8th years students rush out of his class, Snape wandlessly slammed his door shut, locking it, wondering why seeing Draco and Hermione kissing angered him to no end.

Walking back into his office again, he tapped a painting of the black lake watching it open up. Severus stepped into his sleeping quarters as he sat himself at the end of his bed, the Potions Master sighed deeply as he covered his face with his hands. '_What is wrong with me?_ 'Calming down Severus shifted his head to look at his dresser, observing a moving photograph of his younger self and a girl with dark red hair and green eyes, who where hugging and laughing as they sat under a tree on a beautiful sunny day.

"Lily!" Severus cried pain clearly in his voice.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**QUESTION**

**WHO DO YOU THINK HERMIONE REALLY HAS A CRUSH ON?**


	7. NEW LOOK

**Author's Note: HEY guys! It's been a while but I'm back , Thanks to the 22 reviews .**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER SEVEN ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ NEW LOOK ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"What the bloody hell was his problem?" Ron cursed, walking down the corridor as he looked over his shoulder at the direction towards Snape's room, after leaving Potions with Harry, Pansy and Hermione with Draco glued to her hip.

"It's probably his time of the month" Harry joked as Pansy whacked him in the arm playfully, telling him to not speak of her Head of House in that way.

Beside Harry, Hermione heard Draco chuckle softly at Harry's little joke about his Godfather. "Did I just hear you, Draco Malfoy laugh at a joke that came from a Gryffindor, let alone a joke from Harry Potter?" Hermione teased, poking the Slytherin boy playfully.

"No." Draco stated hiding his amusement in a flash.

Throwing his arm off her shoulders Hermione rounded on her 'boyfriend', who gave her a questioning look. "What did I tell you about lying?" The head girl exaggeratedly said as she tapped her foot on the stone floor.

The blond boy smirked at her acting skills saying, "Only lie if you know that you're going to get away with it."

Hermione frowned clearly not happy with his answer. _'Stupid slimy Slytherin, I bet he doesn't even know how to tell the truth.' S_he thought while crossing her arms.

Draco mentally rolled his eyes, _'I am starting to think that fake dating Granger is going to be a more pain in my ass then Astoria.' _Draco thought dreadfully before putting that thought out of his mind and looking straight into Hermione's honey orbs. "I was only joking Hermione." Draco pretended, plastering a goofy smile on his handsome face as grabbed the bushy Head girl by surprise and giving her a big bear hug.

Pansy watched as Draco hugged Hermione while the Gryffindor Head girl shouted that she couldn't breathe while he laughed. "I always knew Draco was a big softy." She whispered to Harry and Ron who began snickering, both thinking _'If only you knew Pansy'_, as they left the two Heads alone.

The second Pansy, Potter and Weasley turned a corner, Draco let go of Hermione with complete disgust, muttering to himself that after today was over, he was going to have to burn these robes.

Hermione coughed from the lack of oxygen. "What the hell was that?" She claimed breathing deeply, face flushed bright red.

"Nothing just a bit of role playing in front of Pansy." Draco sneered leaving the Gryffindor behind as he stormed away.

Not bothering to snap back at him, Hermione followed Malfoy all the way to their Heads common room. As her thoughts went back to the kiss that Malfoy and herself shared previously in their Potion's classroom, consciously touched her lips. She had never felt that much passion in just one kiss. Confused, Hermione started murmuring to herself, "Out of all the boys I have kissed, I end up having feeling- something more than just disgust and hate for HIM!" While thoughts ran though the Head girl, her brown eyes traveled having a mind of their own. Staring at the back of the blond boy that was walking in front of her, she eyed him up and down clearly checking him out for the very first time ever. "_Well I can't deny that he has a very cute butt._" Hermione thought mentally slapping herself forever thinking that.

Coming up to their common room Draco uttered the password to portrait and entered, Hermione following shortly behind him. Both Heads went straight to their rooms, slamming their doors, not bothering to speak to one another until they had to, which was their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and which Draco and Hermione were not looking forward to attending.

* * *

"GRANGER WILL YOU HURRY UP, I HAVE TO FIX MY HAIR BEFORE WE LEAVE TO CLASS AGAIN!" Draco yelled at the closed door that was their Head bathroom, which Hermione has been using for the past 45 minutes. _'What the hell is she doing in there?' _Draco thought impatiently putting his ear to the oak door as he heard a rock song play and some guy screaming his lungs out to the lyrics.

When Hermione entered her room, slamming her door and threw her backpack down on the floor as she collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. She sighed deeply wondering what was wrong with her this year. "I'm starting to rebel." Hermione grinned thinking about the boy that she really fancied and the boy that bullied her and her friends for 6 years and was now fake dating- but attracted to- him at the same time. "Slytherins." Hermione grumbled standing up and walking over to her full length mirror that was hanging on her closet door.

Looking at her reflection Hermione frown thinking how unattractive she looked wearing her baggy school uniform with her bushy brown hair in an ugly ponytail and no makeup on. _'No wonder I haven't dated anyone since Viktor Krum.' _Hermione thought opening up the door that the long length mirror was hanging onto. Walking into her walk-in closet, she grabbed something's and then walked through the next-door straight into the Head's jointed bathroom. The Gryffindor take out her wand locking all three doors to the room. Stopping in front of the two black sinks, Hermione stared as herself in the mirror once again.

"Everything is changing." Hermione told her reflection. "Change isn't bad ... right... it's a good thing Hermione." Deciding to do something about her school uniform, hair and makeup, Hermione got to work. Pointing her wand at the Muggle radio making it come to life , to start with. Hermione smirked at herself as she listen to a Muggle song playing, while thinking that dating Malfoy and having a new look might get (the boy she fancied) to finally notice her.

"GRANGER! GRANGER, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Draco yelled pounding his fist on the bathroom door- frustrated that Hermione wouldn't come out. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR I WILL..." before Draco was able to finish his ranting, the lock to the bathroom clicked and the door swung open.

Hermione stepped out revealing her - _new and improved_ - self.

Draco watched everything in slow motion. The lock unlocking, the door opening and finally Hermione revealing herself as she walked out of their Head bathroom. What the Slytherin Head boy saw Wowed him to no end. Standing in front of him was Hermione Granger- his fake girlfriend- with non bushy hair, wearing a tight white, short, sleeve school shirt and her Gryffindor tie with three loose buttons showing a little bit of cleavage as her Head girl badge stayed pinned to her left breast . Draco's grey eyes worked their way down her body taking in all her curves. He stopped breathing once his irises landed on Hermione's tan legs as she wore a short black skirt pulling off her sexy look with Black Mary Janes, double bar straps Flats.

Hermione watched Draco's facial expression while he checked her out, clearly lusting after her. "Like what you see?" She teased, giving him one full twirl.

Draco snarled at her teasing, "I've seen better, now move I have to fix my hair again." He lied.

"Whatever." Hermione smirked seeing right through Malfoy's lie as she stepped aside letting him go into the bathroom and thinking that he was going to get a shock of a life time as she walked down stairs . Taking a seat and grabbing the newspaper that Draco left on the coffee table earlier that morning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the masculine scream from the bathroom.

"GRANGER!" Draco shouted running down the stairs.

Hermione looked up from the paper giving him a innocent look "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Draco hollered, glaring at her. "WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY HAIR CARE PRODUCTS AT?"

"Oh…" Hermione smiled innocently. "I threw them all away."

"WHAT?" the blond said complete shock.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes, neatly folding the newspaper and putting it back on the table. "I said..."

"I know what you said." Draco snapped cutting her off, "But why would you do that? Do you know how much money I spent on them?"

Calmly standing up from the couch, Hermione summoned her backpack. Watching Draco duck before it hit him in the face, she caught her bag and put it on.

Hermione coolly stated that he 'looked better without all that gel and hairspray in his hair making it look hard as a rock.' Before walking out of the common room, the Gryffindor girl walked up to the furious Slytherin Head boy and ruffled his soft, white blond hair. Smiling at him, Hermione left the common room, this time leaving Malfoy behind.

Quickly grabbing his things, Draco ran after Hermione who was half way down the hall by now. _"Why am I the one always running after her?"_ He thought as he fell into step beside her.

"I hope you know Granger." Draco hissed, somewhat still upset in her ear while he put his arm around her. "You owe my 74 galleons for my hair products."

Coming up to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the students were all ready there waiting for their Professor. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as she began to walk backwards. "74 galleons huh... I think I can make it up to you, Draco." Hermione mischievously said pulling his arm, making their chest touch as she put her arms around his neck. She knew that by doing this, it would get everyone's attention, including the guy she fancied.

_"Merlin, if she wasn't a Mudblood; she would have been great in Slytherin._" Draco thought, putting his hands at her waist as he guided her while she kept her back on their classmates. "And how are you going to make it up to me... babe?" he asked as he stopped walking and gripped her harder, making her stop and go crashing further into his chest.

Hermione had to give it up to him. Draco could act very well only seconds after being furious about his hair care products being thrown into the trash. Smiling wolfishly. Hermione whispered, "I could kiss you until my Mudblood germs killed you." She joked.

"Mmm... sounds tasty "Draco muttered pecking her lips quickly, multiple times.

"Ok love birds." A deep voice cut in." Stop, before you make everyone puke." Blaise smirked, looking at Hermione's new look.

Hermione blushed and smiled at Zabini and then turned her head to look at her friends that were by the door to the room as they all staring at her. It wasn't helping as her blush turned redder.

"So did you hear what happened to Astoria and Theodore after getting kicked out of Potions?" Blaise said, gaining both Head's attention.

"No." Draco exclaimed grabbing Hermione's right hand unconsciously as he stroke her palm with his thumb. "What happened?"

"Well... let's just say you will not be seeing them today because that black goo won't come off easily and from what Daphne told me is that Astoria and Theo burst out into random facts about themselves" Blaise smiled showing his straight white teeth," which I think is hilarious" he added.

Draco was amused as they walked into the classroom together.

Blaise's teeth blinded Hermione. She knew that her parents would love him because on how perfect they were. Walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, everyone took their seats while still checking out Hermione's new sexy look as their professor came floating into the DADA room.

"Good day everyone." The high pitch voice greeted flouting about the room, passing through Ron. The red head was grossed out, the professor turn to the Chosen One. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Professor Myrtle." Harry waved lazily, mentally hating that the ghost would flirt with him in class... uh, no... Flirt with him at all.

Giggling Myrtle kept on flouting and stopped at Draco and Hermione's table. "Hey Draco," The Muggleborn, Ravenclaw ghost said shyly, pretending that Hermione and everyone else in the classroom wasn't there with them.

Draco sent Moaning Myrtle a death glare and said nothing. Turning his head to look at his 'girl' beside him, he noticed she was looking at the table in front and to the left of them. Draco watched as she blushed and looked down at her hands. Raising his left blond brow curiously as Myrtle moaned flouting back to the front, Draco looked over at the table Hermione was staring at and saw his mate Blaise Zabini and that annoying Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen.

McLaggen was staring at Hermione as Draco thought that Hermione was trying really hard to avoid his eyes. "So that's who she must really fancy, Cormac McLaggen." Draco thought with a smirk while Hermione acted nervously as he leaned back and put his left arm on the back of Hermione's chair as McLaggen glared at him and turned back to the front of the room.

_'Now this makes things more interesting'_ Draco thought with a wolfish smirk as class got started.

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think so far.**

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA READER nature love 95.**


	8. CURSE OF THE BOGIES

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This chapter is one long ass chapter and I had fun writing it .

**Thanks to the 30 Reviews on Chapter 7.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER EIGHT ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ CURSE OF THE BOGIES ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"Cormac McLaggen huh..." Draco whispered amusedly in Hermione's right ear.

Hermione turned her head towards her 'boyfriend' with a confused look and mouthed, "What?"

"Granger... Granger, you are one hell of actress." Draco muttered teasingly, "I finally know one of your secrets."

Still confused, Hermione whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you really fancy." The Slytherin stated as Hermione's brown eyes grow wide with shock and little bit of fear. "And it's that loser McLaggen and I thought you had better taste then that Granger." Draco nodded at the tall, athletic Gryffindor boy with wiry hair.

At first, Hermione was shocked. She could not believe that Malfoy knew whom she really fancied and without thinking said, "I don't fancy..." Hermione stopped, not finishing her sentence as her face turned scarlet.

Draco waited, silently hoping that she would finish her sentence. When she didn't, the boy shrugged and told himself that he will get it out of her sooner or later. Then he turned his focus back to the front as to listen to the floating Professor.

"Harry, can you tell the class what the Curse of the Bogies is?" Myrtle asked sweetly as she floated up in mid air.

"Uh... the Curse of the Bogies causes monsters to appear randomly and / or attack the target." Harry answered, reminiscing his first year in the trophy room one night when Ron told Hermione and Neville that he wouldn't rest until he learned the curse if they got caught.

"That's right Harry, 25 points to Gryffindor!" The 60 -year-old ghost said, floating about the room as the students watched their floating Professor. "But what you might not know is that the Curse of the Bogies is really a illusion spell. The victim, who is curse, sees things that aren't actually there. It's all in the person mind and the only way to defect you monsters- or as I like to call them your demons," Myrtle giggled, "is to face them head on."

Everyone in the room was a little scared at what they would see now that the war is over. Myrtle smirked, thinking it was fun seeing her students facial expressions go from excitement to straight up horror. "Don't worry, just remember that it's just a illusion, it's all in your head, it's not real!" The Muggle-born ghost proclaimed. "Now everyone! Up! Grab a partner and get started.

Nobody moved at first, but after Harry and Ron got up. Everyone else followed suit. All the tables and chairs disappeared as everyone stood in position, facing their partners.

"Are you ready, Ron?" Harry asked, pointing his 15'' inch, elder with Thestral hair wand at his best mate whom only nodded. Muttering the curse, the first thing the dark haired boy saw were Ron's blue eyes going wide with terror. Followed by that sudden change, Harry watched him backing up, trying to get away from whatever he was seeing.

Ron saw nothing at first, then out of nowhere a big, hug, gigantic, monstrous black fury spider stood before him. The red head's orbs almost popped out of their sockets. Unable to think straight, Ron started walking backward. As the spider stalked forward, its eight black eyes watched every move that the boy was making. Fear ran through his pureblood veins as Ron backed up until he hit the stone wall behind him.

Harry wanted to help Ron so bad, but not being able to see what was terrifying his friend, he could do nothing but watch as Ron's face turn paler with fear by the second.

Closing his eyes, he wished that they would go away. Reopening his blue orbs, Ron watched more Acromantulas spiders appear before him. Breathing quickly, Ron took out his wand in his shaky hand and pointed it at the spider in front of him that was really close to his face. Taking a deep breath trying to make his heart stop from beating so fast and out of his chest, Ron yelled "ARANIA EXUMALI!"

A white light shot out of Ron's wand, killing the spider in a heartbeat. After that, all the other Acromantulas spiders backed away and disappeared into thin air.

Harry ran over to Ron, who had fallen down onto the floor breathing heavily. "Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah... just... just give me a moment" Ron gasped out holding onto his chest trying to calm his heart.

* * *

Hermione stood still as Malfoy pointed his 10" inch hawthorn with unicorn hair wand at her.

"Are you ok babe?" Draco smirked, taunting the girl before him as he watched her facial expression. His smirk grew wider as he detected a trace of fear in her eyes.

Confirming that she was ok, Draco said the curse.

Hermione waited for whatever creature that would appear before her, but saw nothing. Looking back at Malfoy, she saw the handsome blond Slytherin boy change. He grew over fifty feet in length, turning a dark green color. Those beautiful grey eyes had transformed into large yellow eyes. "Basilisk." Hermione mentally gasped, quickly covering her brown eyes with her left hand.

Draco was a little concerned as he watched Hermione cover her eyes not wanting to see him, like looking at him could kill her literally. "Hermione." Draco said, stepping closer to her.

Hermione heard the Basilisk hiss at her. '_Think Hermione! What can kill a Basilisk? The killing curse? No, basilisk skin is armored like a dragon's, which deflects spells cast upon it._

_'Come on Hermione! Think, damn it! You're the smartest witch of your generation! Now think, damn it, think!"_

Draco tried to come closer to Hermione to try and grab her hand, but that just caused Hermione to point her wand at him, not daring to look at him.

Hermione had transform her wand into a long sliver sword. She raised it in front of her, trying to keep distance between her and the King of Serpents.

_"Ok Hermione, it's just an illusion. Just kill it and the curse will break."_ She told herself, scared out of her wits.

Draco observed Hermione's every move and then watched as she swung her wand at him like a sword. "Hermione!" Draco called out as he stepped back before getting whacked with her wand.

Listening carefully, the Gryffindor heard the Serpent hiss louder and she backed up a little as if it was warning her before it attacked.

Hermione was really starting to scare Draco and he didn't know why. He felt like he need to protect her from whatever she was seeing. Draco ran towards her not caring that her 10¾ inch of vine and Dragon heartstring was pointing right at his face.

Hermione heard the Basilisk charge towards her. Feeling her Epinephrine (also known as adrenaline) running through her blood, she knew that she was ready. Though she was scared out of her mind and not being able to see the monster, she pulled her sword back and positioned herself. Hermione's heart was beating a mile a minute as she stabbed the creature. As she opened her eyes slowly, Hermione watched as it swung side to side uncontrollably and violently before it hit the stone floor hard. Then, relieved, she saw it evaporate.

Draco hit the floor hard before he came anywhere near Hermione. He could not believe that she just hit him with her wand, right in his face giving his a big red mark across his pale skin. "Fuck!" Draco cursed painfully.

Blinking quickly, Hermione saw Malfoy on the floor in front of her, yelling up a storm as he held onto his face. "Oh my god!" Hermione gasped, falling down to the floor near the boy. "Draco! Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Draco didn't say anything as Myrtle floated over to them and told Hermione what happened. The ghost and the Head Girl both looked at Draco with worry. "Draco I'm so sorry" Hermione said, guilt clearly in her voice as she touched his hand that covered his face. "Please let me see if you're ok or say something, anything!"

Draco removed his hand from his face. "I didn't know you care so much." He smirked, showing her the mark where her wand hit his face.

Hermione looked at the mark she had made on his face and felt relieved that he wasn't hurt badly. "Of course I care." Hermione said softly as she traced the red mark on the right side of his face carefully, watching him scrunch up his face and hiss from the pain.

Draco's steel eyes instinctively soften as he watched Hermione touch his face like he might break. Sitting up straighter, Draco unconsciously grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed her fingertips telling her that he was ok. Losing himself in the moment, Draco grabbed Hermione's face without a care in the world with his left hand and kissed her right there in front of all the chaos and Moaning Myrtle, who floated away crying.

* * *

All the way in front of the room, Pansy pointed her wand at Luna who smiled at the Slytherin as Pan's said "Curse of the Bogies".

Luna didn't see anything as she patiently waited for something to happen. After a good minute, nothing happened at all. Closing her big blue - grey eyes, Luna heard buzzing noises. It sounded like small wings flapping around. Opening her orbs, the blond Ravenclaw felt the room temperature drop dramatically. Above her head, Luna saw Doxys also known as Biting Fairies flying up above.

Luna stood still as a rock. She remembered that when she was little, she was bitten by a Doxy who was laying eggs in their basement. She also remembered having to take an antidote immediately, before the sharp venomous bite killed her.

Watching carefully, she noticed that all the Doxys had thick black hair with an additional set of arms and legs with shiny beetle-like wings. She did not forget their double sharp row of venomous teeth. Luna studied them as they did the same to her. Smiling dreamily at the small creatures above, Luna stuck out her left arm. She showed all of the fairies her tiny bit mark on her index finger, as she knew that she was now immune from their poisonous venom.

Watching the odd girl before them, the Doxys looked confused. Then, they saw her arm movement as they positioned themselves for attack and flew at full speed. They stopped immediately when they saw the small black bite mark and disappeared.

Coming out from her illusion, Luna just kept on smiling as she cursed Pansy.

* * *

After Ron calmed down, Ron informed him about the big spiders as they stood up, grabbing their wands. Now, it was time for Ron to use the Curse of the Bogies on Harry. Harry wondered what he would see as Ron muttered the spell. The Gryffindor Hero waited for a while, and then he felt something tugging his black trousers. Harry looked down and his emerald eyes landed on a dead body. It was similar to a zombie. "Inferius." Harry muttered, pulling himself away from the Inferi.

Harry swallowed and gripped his wand harder as he watched more Inferius' crawl up from beneath. Walking backward Harry's heart started to pick up speed. He couldn't see Ron or anyone else. As a matter a fact, all he knew was that he wasn't in the classroom anymore. All he could see were the Inferius'. They were everywhere, no matter where he stepped they were all around him, trapping him. Harry began to sweat as he tried to remember the spell Dumbledore used back in the cave that they went to in his 6th year to steal 'Salazar Slytherin's Locket'. Frustrated as he could not remember the spell, Harry yelled out another fire spell "Fiendfyre!"

The cursed fire appeared immediately, roaring to life as it billowed noisily. The flames grew to abnormal size, taking the shape of a Dragon. Harry was controlling the fire, causing the Dragon flames to follow his wand, killing all the Inferius around him.

Ron watched as Harry began walking away from him. He saw Harry's mouth open, but nothing came out. Ron took a step forward and then stopped to observed Harry. His emerald eyes look around the room, lost but always returning to the ground. Ron wished he could see what Harry saw as his mate pointed his wand out and start doing circles around himself. Ron watched his best mate drop to his knees, breathing hard.

"Harry!" Ron ran over to him, as sweat poured down his friend's face.

At first, Harry was confused; he didn't know where he was. Then the classroom came into view as well as Ron's concerned face. "Harry, you ok mate?" Harry heard Ron's voice full of worry as he caught his breath and wondering why it was hot in the room.

"Yeah." Harry murmured as he tried to get up, but fell down due to exhaustion.

* * *

Back towards the front of the room, Pansy had just escaped the curse Luna threw at her. She saw her classmates turning into ugly ghouls and eating all disgusting types of bugs, making her scream bloody murder before she blasted the ugly creatures that surrounded her.

"_Bombarda_!"

As everything dissolved away, the first person she looked for was her boyfriend, Harry, who was now sitting in a chair drinking some water. Pans ran over to Harry with a worry look, checking to see if he was hurt. She yelled at anyone who came to close to him, telling them to give him some space as she conjured a napkin, wiping Harry's sweat away.

* * *

At the back of the room, Blaise Zabini was cornered with no escape from the monster in front of him. The beast stood up 15' feet tall with snowy white fur humanoid that made it look like it could be related to a troll.

The Yeti looked at the Italian boy with hunger in his dark eyes.

Blaise remember in second year in his DADA class with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He told them that Muggle's called Yeti by different names like Bigfoot or the Abominable Snowman. The Slytherin stop breathing as he tried to think back to 6 years ago when Lockhart informed them of what Yeti feared most.

As the Yeti advanced closer to Blaise, it breathed in deeply with saliva rolling down its mouth, loving the smell of fear rolling off the boy. Blaise slide down to the floor completely trapped. Terror filled his brown eyes as he pointed his wand at the monster in front of his face. It was so close he could smell the Yeti's breath as it opened its mouth showing the Slytherin boy its disgustingly rotten, sharp teeth.

_'Merlin, if I get out of this alive, I swear never to bully anyone ever again!'_ Blaise thought closing his eyes and then snapping them open remembering it feared fire.

"Incendio!" Yelled Blaise. He watched red flames shoot out of his wand and burn the yeti. The monster screamed in pain as Blaise watched it fade away with relief.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stood about 5' ft from one another, unable to talk about what happened a minute ago.

"Ready Draco?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence as she lifted her wand and muttered the curse before he could answer.

Suddenly, Draco was in a clearing in the middle of the forest near the Black Lake. Looking about Draco saw no one, he was standing there alone. That was true- until he saw movement by a large tree. He walked cautiously over to said tree with his wand out. Behind that old tree, it was a familiar creature, eating its meal- a dead ferret.

Draco backed away slowly,"_FUCK!" _his mind screamed.

_"A FUCKING HIPPOGRIFF!"_

Draco remembered like it was yesterday. He had stormed up to the Hippogriff called Buckbeak and provoked it causing his arm to be broken by the beast.

Draco breathed slowly making little noise as possible. He wasn't doing a good job. He had stepped on a fallen twig, causing it to snap. It sounded like a big explosion that just went off in the boy's ears. He froze in fear. His pureblood heart went up to his throat as the Hippogriff's head snapped towards his direction and spotted him.

The creature dropped the half eaten dead ferret and locked his orange orbs directly on Draco orbs, as if daring the boy to attack him.

Draco was panicking. The grey, white feathered bird / horse was staring at him, eyeing it's next prey. Shaking badly, Draco wondered, "_Where is that's stupid half giant Hagrid when you need him!"_

Not daring to move, Draco thought back to third year when Potter approach Buckbeak. Replaying everything in his mind, Draco took one small step forward as he bowed, bending his waist and lowering his head with his scared grey eyes on the animal the whole time.

The Hippogriff quickly sprinted up to the boy, startling the Slytherin. Draco backed up and held his breath.

Hermione watched confusedly as Draco walked around the room looking lost, not noticing where he was going. He stopped by a big tall bookshelf, hiding behind it and then emerging from it slowly looking like he just got caught. Hermione not knowing that she was starting to feel the same thing Draco felt when he watched her. She, too, felt the need to protect him. Observing Draco some more, Hermione saw him bend at the waist and lower his head keeping his eyes on something that was right in front of him.

Draco backed down with his head low and still bowing. Breathing deeply Draco watched the animal approach him very slowly, still not trusting him. It took a while, but slowly the Hippogriff confidently bowed it's head, giving Draco permission to come closer. It had sense that the boy would give him no harm.

The Slytherin let out a breath that he didn't know he was still holding onto. Standing up straight, Draco went up to pet the creature. Not so afraid as compared to before, he smiled, touching the Hippogriff's soft grey white feathers. Moments later, the Slytherin Head Boy watched as the Hippogriff disappeared.

Blinking once, the blond was back in his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He realized he was standing beside a bookshelf with a confuse look on his face. The first face that came into his view was Hermione's as she watched him curiously.

"You're smiling." Hermione stated, coming up to him slowly forgetting about the kiss that happened 10 minutes ago.

Draco didn't remove his smile as Hermione approached him. "I know." He said, looking about the room. He saw some students either standing still out of fear, scream mutely with terror or fighting back the invisible monsters- or demons as Professor Myrtle like to say- while their partners watched , not being able to do anything for their friends who wore horrified expressions.

Draco took a long deep breath saying, "I just conquered one of my worst fears."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. WHAT?

**Author's Note**: Thanks to the 33 Reviews on Chapter 8.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER NINE ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ WHAT? ¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Throughout the whole week, every time the pair would come anyway near Cormac McLaggen, Draco would kiss, hug and flirt with Hermione. He enjoyed watching McLaggen glare at him with amusement and pleasure all week before he stormed away. However, that's not what bugged Hermione. She found Cormac absolutely annoying, arrogant and unpleasant. What bothered her, the most was that Draco wouldn't drop the subject about him assuming that she fancied McLaggen? Today, being Saturday was no different as she sat at the half empty Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

After breakfast was over and most of the Slytherins left for Hogsmeade, Hermione was seated next to Draco and his friends. She was completely annoyed with Malfoy at the moment.

"Come on Hermione." Draco whispered while everyone around them were engrossed about the Quidditch match between Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. That will be taking place tomorrow afternoon. "Just tell me you fancy that McLaggen loser and I will stop asking, just say the word."

Hermione was very irritated. She was close to her boiling point and with Malfoy annoying her, let's just say, it wasn't going to end up well. Sending death glares at her 'boyfriend', she felt pleasure as his grey eyes gave a flicker of fear. Hermione positioned herself to face him, putting one leg on one side of the bench and the other leg on other side. The Gryffindor girl grabbed Draco's green and sliver tie forcefully, which caused their lips to brush slightly, making it look to peering eyes that they were just talking and flirting with one another.

"If you ask me one more time if I fancy McLaggen,_ Draco._" Hermione hissed, her lips brushing his on every word and snarled his name. "I swear on Dumbledore's grave that I will make the most dramatic break up scene right here and now." She threatened.

Draco narrowed his grey orbs at the girl facing him. He did not take that threat as threatening. He sat himself in front of her, with his legs on either side of the bench and grabbed Hermione by her waist, which caught the bookworm off guard. The action had caused Hermione's legs to overlap his, causing the Gryffindor's skirt to expose more skin and putting them in very close proximity than before. "No one threatens Draco Malfoy." Draco whispered dangerously in Hermione's right ear. "Not even you, my little Mudblood. I am not that little scared boy that you thought you knew last year and during the war."

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy." Hermione worded out, kissing his nose for the public eye.

"You should be." Draco warned, grabbing her neck gently with his left hand while his other hand held her in place and then, he bit her softly before he looked back up at her smirking.

Hating that he just marked her again, she clamped her arms around his neck roughly. Then, she continued to talk. "But I'm not, my Death Eater of a boyfriend." Hermione sarcastically stated pausing and then continuing, "But I am curious to know why you care some much on knowing if I do fancy McLaggen or not?"

Draco thought for a second. _'Why do I care about who Granger fancies? It's not like I really care whom the Mudblood likes. No, I don't care.' _He assured himself._ 'I'm just concern that this might ruin our fake dating plan.'_

"I don't know Hermione, maybe because if you told me I could help you get his attention" Draco lied. He thought that, if she really did fancy McLaggen, then he will mark his territory on her and not let that Gryffindor boy get anywhere near her.

Hermione's anger faded away as she looked at Malfoy's steel irises, turning her head to look at Cormac, who was a table away from them, she noticed he kept on glancing up at her every couple of minutes. Shaking her head, Hermione said "Don't worry Draco, I don't fancy Cormac McLaggen".

Having to hear Hermione verify that she didn't like McLaggen, Draco let out a breath that he didn't even know he held. "You don't fancy him? So, you don't fancy anyone at all?" Draco didn't know why he asked but he did.

Hermione smirked at him and looked over his shoulder towards the small group of Slytherins made up of Astoria, Daphne, Theo and him... Blaise Zabini.

Feeling eyes on him, Blaise looked up and saw Hermione looking at him. The dark skin boy gave a small smile to her before turned back to his friends.

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked back at Draco, who waited impatiently for her answer. "I do fancy someone, but I don't think he even notices me. Even if he did, I don't think it's in the same way I feel about him". She said somewhat sadly as she lowered her head.

"Hey," Draco said softly, comforting her and raising Hermione's chin to look up at him. "You know your beautiful right? If that git can't see it then, it's his lost."

_'Why did I just comfort her? I don't care for the girl …or do I?' _Draco thought confusedly, '_No, I don't think I do'. _In reality, Draco knew that he did care for her. Hermione looked like a small child when she wasn't in her bossy, nice, friendly mode. He didn't like seeing the sad Hermione that was in front of him right now.

_'It's cute how Draco tried to comfort me even though he's way out of his comfort zone.' _Thought Hermione as a dry humor laugh escaped."You're only saying that Draco, because you just want to know who I fancy." she said just as softly, as she played with his hair.

Draco did want to know whom she likes, but at the same time he didn't because he knew no matter whom the bloke is he wouldn't be happy with the answer. Plastering a smirk on his pale face, he moved his hand to her hips. Draco pulled her closer, making their foreheads touch. "Ok. I admit I am curious." He whispered softly, staring straight into her brown eyes.

Looking at one another as their foreheads touched, Hermione's mind was wheeling as she looked into Draco's grey eyes. Seeing the hint of blue, she could almost see the real Draco that had been camouflaged for his whole life. "You won't believe me even if I told you." she said.

"It can't be that bad." Draco smirked, finally getting somewhere "As long as it's not Weasel, Potter, Longbottom, or Crabbe, or Goyle."

Hermione grinned, rolling her eyes playfully. "You're so mean Draco! Aren't Ron, Harry, Neville and ... Vincent like, your cousins through blood?"

Draco groaned, "Unfortunately yes, but you're going off topic, so answer. "

"Ok, ok fine." Hermione sighed, pulling away from the boy slightly. "But I will only tell you on one condition." She smirked.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that being with me is making you evil." Draco frowned. "What's your condition?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm going to tell you something, Draco that no one knows about me."

"And what's that?" The Slytherin voiced out, raising his blond brow with interest.

"The sorting hat told me that if I wasn't Muggle-born, it would've put me in Slytherin." Hermione confessed, grinning.

"I knew it." Draco said. "You're too good for Gryffindor."

"Thank you, anyways back to what we were talking about" Hermione said, heaving a sigh. "My one condition is that you have to call all your cousins, cousin and their real name like 'Cousin Harry' for example."

"No." Draco said deadpanned putting his expressionless mask back on.

Hermione removed herself from Draco and stood up. "Then, I'm not telling you." with that said, she turned and strolled out of the Great Hall.

Groaning once again, Draco followed her and grabbed Hermione's hand before she went through the doors. "Ok fine Hermione, I'll do it. Tell me." He said not knowing how much longer he could take without knowing who the git she fancied was.

Hermione sighed. She thought that her condition would lay him off for a while, obviously, it didn't. "Blaise." Hermione said softly for Draco's ears only.

"What?" Draco asked confused, "Wait, what?" He thought he heard wrong.

"You asked who do I fancy," Hermione exclaimed taking a deep breath " and my answer is Blaise ".

"WHAT?" Draco all, but yelled, going red with anger, getting everyone attention that was in the Great hall, heads turning towards the pair by the doors and witnessing their first public fight as a couple .

Hermione rolled her brown orbs. 'S_eriously, is he deaf?_' Hermione thought annoyed.

"Blaise Zabini. Your best friend is who I like." Hermione confirmed quietly and left her fake Slytherin boyfriend behind as she stalked out the Hall.

Draco stood immobilized, as he watched Hermione quickly stroll away from him. He could not believe what she had just confessed to._" She fancy's Blaise, my best mate" _Draco thought as He felt like he couldn't breathe , feeling a pain in his chest as he too, walked away from the silent Great Hall not caring that a quarter of the student body just watched them fight .

* * *

**NOW THE DRAMA STARTS, MUHAHAHA! Review please.**


	10. PHTHONOS

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I want to say thanks for the 46 reviews on chapter nine.

**Now to answer two Questions**

**kaylamarie2012** asked, will we learn why Cormac stares at her all the time? **YES! You will in this chapter.**

**I'm home** asked, How are they all cousins? Does it have something to do with the whole 'all purebloods are related somehow' thing? If so, I wish you had explained that in the story, it confused me just a bit.

**The short answer is that they are all related through the Black family . The long answer is ...**

**Pineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint had five children ( Sirius II, Phineas II, Cygnus II, Belvina, and Arcturus II).**  
**Cygnus Black II one of their five children to Black and Flint, married Violetta Bulstrode . They had four children Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius and Dorea.**

**Pollux Black married Irma Crabbe having three children one of the three named Cygnus Black III who married Druella Rosier . Cygnus III and Druella had three daughters one of their daughters, Narcissa Black who we all know married Lucius Malfoy and had Draco Malfoy.**

**Cygnus Black II** **(the third son of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint,) who married Violetta Bilstrode. They had a daughter named Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter . Dorea and Charlus had one son named James Potter who married Lily Evens who had Harry Potter.**

**Arcturus Black II** **(the youngest son of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint, also brother of Cygnus Black II ) married Lysandra Yaxley . They had three children. One daughter named Callidora Black married Harfang Longbottom. Starting the Longbottom family tree. Their other daughter Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley which starts the Weasley family tree.**

**That's how Draco , Harry, Neville and The Weasleys are related as for Flint , Crabbe and Bulstrode they are long distant cousins.**

**I hope that helped some.**

* * *

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ PHTHONOS ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Stalking out the Great hall Hermione couldn't believe she told him. _'No one, especially him was supposed to know.'_ Hermione thought annoyed.

She did not pay much attention to where her feet were taking her. She finally noticed that she was in front of the Heads common room when her feet stopped. Muttering the password Hermione stepped into the room and kept walking until she reached her hide-away, which was, funny enough, her bedroom.

"I think that Ms. Granger is in a very bad mood Mr. Malfoy." The Head's common room portrait of a small girl no older than five warned as the blond boy walked toward her.

Draco didn't bother to reply to the portrait's comment as he snarled the password to the small girl. He walked into the empty common room and took a seat facing the roaring fireplace.

While staring into the flames of the roaring fire, Draco couldn't comprehend why he was so upset by Granger's answer.

_'It's not like I fancy the mud...'_ Draco chocked mentally. He couldn't say the word. Frustrated, he through his head back.

_'Ok, she's starting to grow on me.'_ He told himself, reassuring that the only reason he wasn't happy was because he knew Blaise well enough to know that the Italian boy would hurt her without a care in the world.

Sighing, Draco closed his grey orbs and replayed the scene that just took place in the Great Hall. Soon, the confused and frustrated Slytherin Head Boy fell asleep in an uncomfortable position on the couch.

Hours later, Hermione emerged out of her room, and as quietly as possible, she walked downstairs.

"Why?"...

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Draco speak. Turning her head slowly toward the leather couch, she saw Draco frowning with his eyes closed as he laid down, muttering in his sleep. _'Oh, thank Merlin he's sleeping.' _Hermione thought, letting go of the breath that she was holding.

Glad that Malfoy was asleep and not looking for a fight, Hermione left the Head's common room quickly to have some lunch.

The second the door slammed shut, Draco bolted up right.

"What the bloody hell." Draco grumbled as he rubbed sleep away from his eyes.

Looking around the room and towards the door, Draco sighed as he stood up and made his way out. Not knowing that Hermione just went through the very same oak door.

Strolling through corridors, the Head Boy's thoughts ran around. Emotions such as anger, sadness, and disgust went through his body that he wasn't able to control.

Anger because she fancy his best friend and in his_ subconscious_ not him.

Sadness for he knew that Blaise wouldn't give the Gryffindor any time of day. That alone will break her heart.

Finally disgust because he truly cared about Hermione Granger and hadn't realized until now.

He was so caught up in his own world of confusion he didn't see where he was heading and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco spat out, focusing on the person he ran into. "Oh, it's just you Lovegood." He snarled.

"Hello Draco," Luna greeted sweetly as she stood in front of a window that gave a view of the courtyard.

Needing to clear his thoughts away from a certain person, Draco asked, "What are you doing just standing there Lovegood?"

Luna turned her head up towards him. She looked at the Slytherin before the Ravenclaw's signature dreamy smile grew wider by the second. "You know you have Phthonosbugs all over you."

Draco gave her a very confused look. "A Phtho...what?"

"_Phthonos bugs_." Luna answered smiling, "But I am curious to know why. It's not like you really fancy her." She muttered, not caring the Draco was standing right in front of her.

"What are you talking about loony? Fancy who? And what's a Phtho... whatever it's called?" Draco sneered, still questioning himself why he was still standing here and talking to her in the first place.

Luna sighed thinking how blind could really he be. "Draco you have a serious case of _Phthonos_ _bugs_. _Phthonos _are tiny green creature that only appear when the person has jealously issues and are envying someone." The blond girl exclaimed looking back out the window.

"I do not have jealousy issues and Malfoy's don't envy." Draco snapped harshly. "People are the ones who are jealous and envy me, not the other way around."

Luna laughed clearly amused. Without turning away from the window, she said, "Whatever you say Draco. I will believe that when you and Hermione date for real."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Snarled Draco as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against the wall beside the window. He trapped the Ravenclaw in between his arms, making sure she couldn't get away.

"I know that you and Hermione aren't really a real couple." Luna smiled knowingly. "I know that Hermione really fancies your best mate Blaise Zabini."

"How do you know all of this?" Draco demanded, not caring to lie about his and Hermione's relationship not being real.

"I am a very observant person Draco." She answered her big warm steel orbs meeting he ice cold steel orbs." I notice a lot of things."

"Like?" He snarled in her face.

"Like when you asked Hermione to be you girlfriend just so you could get rid of Astoria Greengrass" she paused. "Or spending the whole week taunting Cormac while thinking that Hermione fancied him. When she actually didn't which was quite obvious. Finally, tell me, why do the both of you have feelings for each other?" Luna questioned at the end, talking more to herself then to him.

She remembered being there on the stairs above the two that day Hermione and Draco kissed in front of the three Slytherin girls. She also reflected all this week as she would walk by Cormac everyday and would always see Draco snog, hug or flirt with Hermione nearby as his grey eyes taunted McLaggen to no end. She also recalled that in Defense Against the Dark Arts, after cursing Pansy, She noticed their expressions. She took the first notice at Draco's concerned face when Hermione looked petrified and second, at Hermione's worried face when she saw Draco hide behind a bookcase with terror in his orbs.

"See that were your wrong, I don't have feeling for Granger" Draco lied, interrupted her thoughts as he narrowed his eyes. "What I'd like to know is how you collect all this information? Have you been spying on us, Lovegood?" He hissed dangerously, suspicion tainted in his voice. "Because if you have I will obliviate you right here, right now and leave you for someone else to find.

Luna didn't flinch or looked threatened by his threat. "No, I haven't been spying on you; you both just have some bad timing." Luna claimed.

Draco dropped his arms from caging Luna. He didn't know what to say anymore as he watched her turn to look back out the window again.  
"Draco," Luna called not taking her eyes off the glass. "I really hate it when people lie to me."

He looked down at the shorter blond before him confusedly and sighed in annoyance. "I didn't lie to you."

"But you did." She corrected, craning her neck to look at him. "You lied to me and to yourself."

"About what?" He was started to get really annoyed with this loony.

"About having feeling for Hermione." Luna responded off-handedly.

"I told you. I don't have any feeling for her whatsoever!" Draco argued, glaring at the girl who slowly started to smile up at him.

"You're lying and I can prove it." Luna smiled, her grey/blue eyes sparkle with mischief as she grabbed Draco's arm and positioned him to look out the window that she had been staring at a moment ago.

"What are you doing loony?" Draco demanded looking at the girl over his shoulder.

"Will you just look?" She said pointing out the window.

Turning to look out the window, Draco saw students everywhere in the courtyard. He viewed groups of students playing around. Others laying down on the soft green grass looking up at the clouds and enjoying the beautiful day. Then his steel orbs landed on a tree off to the left, under that said tree he saw two people a boy and a girl seated very close. He couldn't make out the boys face from here as his back was facing him, but the girl under the tree was Hermione. She was laughing at something that the boy said to her. "Who the bloody hell is that bloke?" Draco said outraged, anger building in chest as he clenched his fist.

Luna watched Draco, waiting for him to finally see what she saw. She knew he noticed what she wanted him to see as he clenched his fist turning them pale. "That's McLaggen." Luna simply answered as she watched his facial expression go from anger to one of pure hatred at the boy's name.

Having so much hatred, anger and jealousy pulsing through his body, Draco didn't notice small black clouds forming above his head. His icy grey eyes never left the pair under the tree outside.

"Draco you need to calm down." Luna said, looking up and around them as lightening started hitting the grey stone walls.

Draco being too far gone only had one word in mind. _'Kill_'. He glared daggers at the back of McLaggen's head.

"Draco!" Luna yelped as she moved swiftly to the side. She almost got strike by one of the lightning bolts that formed, as it fed off his emotions.

Draco was outraged. He pulled out his wand and stormed toward to doors to the courtyard, ignoring Luna's calls.

Luna ran after him immediately and tackled him to the ground inches away from the door, making the thunder and lightning he created to disappear.  
"Will you stop!" She snapped as Draco rolled around glaring up at her while Luna sat on his stomach. "If you weren't, looking like Voldemort ready kill." Luna paused then said. "I would have told you that Cormac is gay, but you're to jealous of him to see that!"

Draco eyes grew wide "WHAT?" was all he could say in his shocked state.

"Draco, you surprise me on how daft you are sometimes." Luna sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Haven't you wondered why Cormac stares at you two all the time? It's not because he's staring at Hermione or fancies her! It's because he stares at you Draco! Cormac is gay; he came out about two years ago!"

"What!" Draco repeated, "McLaggen is gay?"

"Yes." Luna breathed out, seeing that Draco calmed down and climbed off him, offering her hand helping him to stand.

"HE'S GAY!" Draco shouted; rage complete leaving his body as he faced the blond girl before him who nodded a yes.

"Yeah and it seem that he fancies you." Luna chuckled softly as he gave a shiver of disgust—not that he dislikes gays. It's just odd to him.

Draco was so relieved that he didn't have to go Azkaban for killing the Gryffindor. "Well I wouldn't blame him." The Slytherin head boy smirked. "Just look at me."

"No thanks Draco, you're not my type." Luna stated as she walked toward the door. "But you know what?" she grinned over her shoulder not caring that he wasn't following her.

"What?" He asked curiously, watching her walk away from him.

Luna threw his infamous smirk back in his face over her shoulder as she opened the doors to the courtyard. "You proved me right." She giggled, leaving him to ponder what she just said to him.

* * *

**_Phthonos,_** Greek God of Jealousy and Envy.

**A/N**: School just started for me. So I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Review Please**


	11. SOULMATES

**Author's Note: What's up guys it's been a while Thanks for the 23 Reviews.**

**I have to say this, for those of you who Love Horror Movies like me . I recommend to NOT go watch the Last Exorcism. It sucked so bad!**

**NOW back to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER ELEVEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ SOULMATES ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Standing alone in the corridor, Draco finally accepted the truth. "I guess I just proved myself wrong." He mused to himself.

"You proved yourself wrong? To what?" The smooth, deep voice of his best friend asked behind him.

Turning around, Draco plastered a convincing sneer on his face.

"Mate, you look pissed." Blaise stated, watching as the sneer turn into a smirk.

"Astoria like always." He shrugged, knowing that that will drop the subject.

"Oh... so where's girlfriend Granger at? Are you two still fighting over me?" Blaise joked. Pretending that he didn't know that that was the reason why they were arguing earlier today. "And what are you doing standing alone in a corridor and talking to yourself?" he smirked.

"Blaise you ask too much fucking questions." Draco rolled his grey eyes. He wondered what was the point for being mad at Blaise, for what Hermione felt for him which was in no way in his control. "And if you must know Hermione is in the courtyard..." He paused and added coolly, "Waiting for me."

"Well then, let us depart." Blaise exclaimed teasingly as he pushed the doors open to walk outside. "We don't want to keep your beloved girlfriend waiting now, do we?"

Ignoring Blaise's teasing, Draco stepped outside and strolled alongside Blaise. Even though he wasn't upset at Blaise for the way Hermione felt about him, he still didn't want his Slytherin mate anywhere near Hermione. Looking around the stone path, several students and the girl he was previously talking to caught his eye. Draco came up with a quick plan to get rid of Blaise. "So... how are you and Tracey Davis doing?"

"Not good... dumped her yesterday." Blaise shrugged carelessly.

"Why?" Draco asked. He knew that every girl his friend dates, would be left heartbroken because of a stupid reason. "What was it this time? Was she too clingy, to talkative, to girlie, not intelligent enough for you?"

The dark skinned boy shook his head. "Nope, just too predictable." He said then smirked. "All she wants is to get into my pants but who can blame her? Hell, even McLaggen would love to have a go at me."

"You knew!" Draco accused, "You knew McLaggen's gay and you didn't tell me!"

"It wasn't my business to tell." Blaise stated as they walked by a kissing couple that was lying on the grass together.

Draco snorted, and stirred the conversation back on what they were talking about before. "Who's the next girl you have you eyes on because we all know you've gone through every single girl in our house." He sniggered. "Even Bulstrode."

"Shut up." Blaise hissed, pushing the blond boy roughly, but in a playful way. Draco was caught off guard. When he got his balance back, he raised a platinum blond brow at his dark skinned friend before he smirked slowly and pushed him back. As Blaise staggered backwards, he returned the smirk before pushing Draco harder, causing the blond to fall to the ground.

"You want a fight huh?" Draco grinned while standing up and dusting grass and soil off his robes.

Blaise responded with a hand gesture, telling him to bring it on.  
With his infamous smirk on his face, Draco took this to his advantage and used a non-verbal spell, throwing it at the Italian. Blaise flew backwards, landing him on his arse a few feet away.

"You're dead Malfoy." Blaise snarled as he helped himself off the grass, ready to rough house with his best friend.

Now, it was Draco's turn to give the boy a gesture with his fingers, signaling him to bring it on.

Blaise ran forward to tackle the Head Boy, not knowing that his friend had a plan in mind.

Draco's smirk grew wider as he side-stepped Blaise and watched him tackle Luna Lovegood, who was seating Indian style on a stone bench nearby, looking up at the sky in her own little world.

Blaise shut his eyes tightly when he didn't stop fast enough and went flying over the stone bench. He opened his eyes as he felt a tiny body collide with his, followed with a squeaky 'oomph'.

Draco strolled swiftly over to the tangled pair on the grass, amusedly.  
"Now that you went through every girl from year 5 onwards in Slytherin, you can start with Ravenclaw because Blaise Zabini would never be caught dead with a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, right? Have fun you two!" Draco chuckled, walking away from the pair and made his way towards Hermione, a grin gracing his pale face.

Focusing on the person underneath him, the Italian Slytherin's brown orbs met a pair of steel irises.  
"Hello Blaise." Luna's dreamy voice rang through the boy's ears.

Staring into those faraway grey pools, Blaise felt as if the girl under him could see right through him and into his very soul. He couldn't find words to speak, his heart felt weak and his breathing became heavy. All he could do was stare stupidly at the Blond girl he was laying on as she smiled up at him. Feeling his heart race faster, Blaise cleared his dry throat, trying to find words. "I ... I."

"ZABINI! GET OFF HER!" Harry yelled, running towards their direction.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron shouted after Harry as they both ran to the tangled pair. Harry grabbed the dark skinned Slytherin immediately and threw him off their Ravenclaw friend.

"What did you do? You think you can throw yourself at her because you man-whore your way through your house?" Ron snapped a few steps away from Harry as they looked at the dark skinned boy.

Blaise sent a death glare at the two Gryffindor boys at that offensive comment. '_They had no idea what they were talking about.'_ Blaise growled mentally as he stood up swiftly while Harry and Ron helped Luna.

"It's alright, Harry and Ron." Luna exclaimed calmly without taking her eyes off Blaise. "I'm alright." She studied the older Slytherin standing a few feet away from her. The whimsical blond noticed that the Italian stood stiff in his black dress shirt and trousers as he clenched his fist while trying to control his breathing. Slowly, she moved her gaze up towards his face, studying him. Their eyes locked once again."Your eyes, they're black." Luna voiced confused, causing the two Gryffindors before her to look at her with a mystified glance. As if the two Gryffindors weren't there, Luna pushed past them softly and walked up to Blaise.

Blaise took a few steps back unconsciously, still in silence. Luna didn't pay any mind to that; she lifted her hands up towards his cheek slowly as she spoke. "Your eyes are usually brown. It was the last time I saw them, but they're pitch black right now, I can't even see your pupils."

Blaise flinched as she brought up her hand toward his face and stepped back before she could touch him. He reflexively clenched his teeth so hard that his gums were starting to hurt. "I... I have to go." Blaise gritted out as he walked backward and rub his eyes quickly, shielding them away from the observant Ravenclaw.

Luna watched him leave hastily as she stayed rooted on the ground. She wanted to go after him but then, she noticed his eyes had already turned back to its beautiful warm brown.

"Luna, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned as he walked towards her.

She nodded and turned to look at the Boy-Who-Lived after she can no longer see Blaise. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well then, let's go have some lunch." Ron smiled, putting his arms around his friends' shoulders.

"Didn't we just eat?" Harry said looking at his best friend incredulously.

"So? I'm still hungry." Ron shrugged casually as Harry rolled his eyes.

"You, Ronald Billius Weasley, will always be hungry. Let's go then, I hope there's pudding." Luna smiled as she led the way, skipping, to the Great Hall, with Blaise Zabini's mysterious black orbs in her mind.

* * *

"Hey." Draco smirked, strolling up towards the tree where Hermione and Cormac were seated under.

Both Gryffindors looked up and surprise planted on their faces at the sight of the Slytherin.

"Hi Draco." Hermione said hesitantly while Cormac grinned up at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked casually as Hermione eyed him suspiciously, waiting for him to snap.

"Oh... more like, gossiping." Cormac smirked which caused Hermione to giggle. Draco raised a brow.

"Gossiping? About what?" He asked, coming up behind Hermione. Sitting himself with his legs on either side of her and encircled his arms around her. When he was happy about it, he pulled Hermione closer to him for her to lean on.

Cormac frown at the action Draco made, but smiled quickly. "Oh you know, about how who likes whom, who's dating whom, etc… The biggest news is about you two and Potter with Parkinson."

"Don't forget the crazy comments Draco blurted out this week." Hermione smirked. Cormac laughed as he stood up off the grass.

"How can I forget?" Cromac chuckled. "Well, I have go and see you-know-who Hermione." He winked. "Oh Malfoy, if you're not happy with Hermione, owl me." He said, walking away.

Once McLaggen was out of earshot, Draco spoke. "What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing! I was just have lunch, then Cormac came over and apologized about the way he acted over the years and that he just wants to try to be friends." Hermione shrugged. "Then we started talking about everything else."

"Granger, you know I'm not mad." Draco sighed after feeling how stiff Hermione was in his arms.

"You're not?" Hermione asked, craning her neck to look at him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you for not telling me McLaggen is gay and about liking Blaise."

Hermione smiled. "So you know? Who told you?" She questioned, relaxing into his embrace. "And about Blaise, it's just a crush, I swear."

"Yes I know, Lovegood told me." He smirked as he chuckled remembering what happened not too long ago.

"Luna." Hermione whispered, leaning more into him.

"Yup." He nodded, pulling her closer to him unconsciously. "And about Blaise, well, let's just say his love life is very complex."

"And why is that?" Hermione frowned.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Draco said seriously, looking at her.

"Pinky promise." Hermione smiled. "Now tell me!"

"Pinky promise? What the hell is that? Anyway, I'll tell you." Draco said, looking around to make sure no one was around. "Blaise is part Veela."

"WHAT!" Hermione half-shouted in shock. "Half Veela?"

"Yeah, that's why he dates a lot."

"He's trying to find his soul mate!" Hermione exclaimed still in shock as Draco nodded. "That explains a lot."

"I feel bad for his mate." Draco laughed. "The girl must be out of her mind to be able to handle Blaise."

"That's not funny!" Hermione smacked him and moved away. Despite her statement, she couldn't help, but let a smile drift onto her face.

Draco rolled his grey orbs and stood up as he heard the chattering in the distance coming closer to them, signaling the dismissal of lunch. He grinned.  
"Kidding." He exclaimed, helping Hermione up by offering his hand. "Come on, let's go to Hogsmeade. We have to be seen in public outside of Hogwarts too."

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes. She took his hand and intertwined them. "We can't have the public waiting."

"Well, they can wait for a few seconds. I don't feel like sharing my girlfriend just yet." Draco smirked as he watched Theo, his girlfriend Daphne and Astoria from the corner of his eye as they walked by, making sure they could see them.

Confused, Hermione turned to look at him. Draco smirked in response as he pulled Hermione closer towards him and closed the gap between them. He kissed her right there in the center of the courtyard. It caught her by surprise and as well as everyone that was present. It was their first kiss Hogwarts students had witnessed.

The kiss started out gentle and soft. Slowly, very slowly, they parted lips and started to explore one another with their tongues. Draco felt her fingers wove into his hair as his arms snaked around her, pulling her very close to him and supporting her weight. Some of their fellow students were smiling at their public display as they walked by the kissing couple, while some looked on with jealousy. They were losing track of time and Hermione was the first to pull away. They were both breathless.

"You know, pretending to date is killing Greengrass." Hermione breathed out with amusement in her voice while their forehead touched.

"I know." Draco grumbled, with closed eyes and slowly opening them. His arms still around her waist, trapping her in his embrace tightly. Hermione giggled, gazing into his steel orbs.

"Let's go, my Death Eater." She whispered, smoothing out his disheveled hair. Draco's heart swelled as he caught the word '_my_' coming out from her mouth, he grinned in response when she didn't correct her words.

"Ex-Death Eater, Granger." He chuckled, taking her hand and leading the way to the nearby Wizarding village.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. HOGSMEADE

**Author's Note: Thanks for the 34 Reviews.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TWELVE ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ HOGSMEADE¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

They were walking hand in hand to Hogsmeade on the beautiful October afternoon when Hermione's thoughts were interrupted.

"So..." Draco said, clearing his dry throat. "Lovely weather we're having today, huh?"

Hermione looked at him questioningly at his outburst. Draco mentally cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Since when does Draco Malfoy say lovely anyway?

"Yeah, it is lovely, I love the fall!" Hermione smiled softly, gazing at the change of colors that were so vivid, it was unbelievable. Leaves were falling off the trees and cooler air blew around as the day wore on. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She smiled at the smell of wet leaves and damp ground from the light rain shower of last night as she unconsciously leaned into Draco. He watched as her angelic smile appeared on the bookworm, when she opened her orbs. "Best time of the year in my opinion."

Watching her actions, Draco was mesmerized, as the cool wind blew. Her brown hair blew slightly behind her shoulders and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink from the cold. Draco slung his arms around her and pulled her in closer as they walked in silence for the rest of the journey to the Three Broomsticks. As the couple came up to the pub, Draco opened the door and held it for Hermione to enter first. The Gryffindor Princess thanked the Head boy and walked in, towards the bar with the blond on her tail.

The Three Broomsticks, like every Hogsmeade trip, was very loud and crowded. Hermione order two Butterbeers as she approached the bar. "It's too loud!" Hermione shouted over the noise.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled over the voices.

Hermione sighed, when someone pushed past her, causing the girl to go crashing into the Slytherin's toned chest. "I said... oh never mind." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco put his arm protectively around her and glared at the people that would walked by them.

"Sorry, what?" He shouted. Hermione only shook her head and let a small smile graced her face.

* * *

At the Black Lake; Blaise massaged his jawbone as he gazed at the view from his position on a big grey stone. His fingers worked his way towards his upper lip, massaging his gums, trying to ease the pain where his canine teeth were.

"LUNA FUCKING LOVEGOOD!" Blaise bellowed out to no one, but himself.

"Merlin, help me." He whispered with a sigh.

He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to lose control of himself, when Potter and Weasley pulled him away from the Blond Ravenclaw. He felt like he was ready to kill the Boy-who-Lived and his ginger sidekick as he stood from the grass and glared at the boys for trying to keep him away from his Mate. He remembered that the only thing that stopped him from killing the two Gryffindors were those big grey pools, which locked onto to his.

He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths to get himself in check. He certainly did not want to transform in that ugly Harpie when angered. He hated that his emotions were always on a short leash for being part Veela. Blaise reopened his eyes and stood up. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts because he did not want to bump into Luna, yet. He didn't feel like going to the Wizarding village either. Rolling his brown irises, he decided to head towards Hogsmeade anyway, when he couldn't think of another place to go.

Blaise let his feet lead the way towards Hogsmeade while he mentally battled with himself. He was forcing his mind to stop thinking about the short, petite, pale skinned girl with long platinum hair and the pair of haunting, yet comforting, steel eyes. The Slytherin sighed heavily when thoughts of her kept coming and instead of stressing over it; he focused on the dark small shop with dusty windows in front of him.

"Dervish & Banges?" Blaise read out loud, wondering why his feet led him here and not Zonko's Joke Shop or The Three Broomsticks.

The Italian boy shrugged as he decided not to enter the old creepy shop. He was just starting to walk away when something small in the back of his mind nagged him to go into the store. Without any hesitation, Blaise turned back towards the strange shop and opened the door. A little bell went off, notifying the owner that he had a new customer.

* * *

At a booth in the crowded Three Broomsticks, Draco seated himself alongside Hermione with their drinks while Hermione casted a silencing charm around them to block out the loud riot.

"Question Granger?" Draco asked after gulping down some Butterbeer.

"Shoot Malfoy." Hermione said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hermione, you have..." Draco gestured, pointing at her nose and her mouth that had white cream on it.

"Oh..." Hermione blushed. She was about to wipe it away with her sleeve, but Draco grabbed her wrist and cleaned it for her. He smiled at her when they locked eyes.

Draco smirked as Hermione broke their eye contact and her blush grew.

"So what's your question?" She asked quickly, wanting to forget about the embarrassing scene.

He finished his drink silently and watched as the glass disappeared. "I am quite curious to know, why you agree to be my pretend girlfriend?"

Hermione knew this question would be coming sooner or later, so she took her time finishing her drink, letting the silence go on longer. "Do you want the truth or the lie?"

The Slytherin raised a platinum brow. "Both."

"Well, the lie is that I've been secretly in love with you and I want to throw you on this table and rock your world." Hermione smirked; watching as Draco's grey eyes go wide with shock and making him smirk.

"Not a bad idea Granger ". He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione smacked his arm playfully."The truth is, I agreed to out of... boredom" she confessed.

"Boredom?" Draco stated in a monotone voice.

"Yeah." Hermione said, trying to avoid Draco's eyes.

"You're not telling me the truth Granger." Draco said, knowing the Head Girl was hiding something, "So tell?"

Hermione hated that the Head Boy could read her like an opened book most of the time. "Fine..." She sighed, but before Hermione was able to answer Harry, Pansy, Ron and Luna came up to their booth.

Draco waited for her to continue, but instead of answering him, the Gryffindor removed the silencing charm, letting the loud noise engulf them.

"Hey Hermione... um Malfoy!" Harry greeted loudly with his arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Luna, Pansy!" Hermione shouted enthusiastically over the racket, happy to be interrupted.

"Mind if we sit with you two? Everywhere else is full!" Pansy loudly asked sheepishly with her drink in hand.

Draco snarled and was about to tell them to find their own bloody table, when Hermione beat him to speak. "Of course!" Hermione smiled, moving closer to Draco as Harry and Pansy sat across from them while Ron materialized a chair and seated himself.

"Where did Luna go?" Ron shouted over the noise as he looked for their Blond Ravenclaw in the crowded pub.

Everyone shrugged since they didn't know. "Who cares?" Draco scowled, glaring at everyone.

* * *

Luna's attention was on the flying black and grey, fat owl that was leaving the pub above everyone else's heads. She followed the creature out the crowded Three Broomsticks and strolled down Hogsmeade. Her fellow Hogwarts attendance stepped aside while whispering matters about the whimsical girl, whose eyes weren't on the ground, but on the sky. Luna still watching and following the owl until an old dark shop stopped her from continuing. Sighing disappointedly, she gazed up at the creature until it was out of her sight, flying high into the dawn, colorful sky . Moving her dreamy grey eyes from the red-orange sky and looking at the shop before her. That read, "Dervish & Banges."

She strolled into the dark, old, dusty shop without any hesitation. An old sinister-looking skinny man with dirty black robes behind the counter ready to greet her when she stepped through the door.

"Hello." The owner said, walking around the check-out counter to greet his customer. "How many I help you? Looking for anything specific, perhaps?"

"No." Luna shook her head with a tiny smile, observing the shop. The shop itself was dusty and cold. It was filled with dusty shelves of toys and books as well as aisles of other merchandise that she couldn't make out.

"Well, if you need anything, I am here to help Missy." The skinny man with ocean blue eyes said with a small smile as he disappeared into a back room.

Looking around, Luna realized that the shop needed a lot of cleaning. Above her head, the witch saw a beautiful night sky with stars everywhere as well as flowing candles to give the shop the light it needed.

As she strolled around the shop, a table in the back caught her interest. She walked toward the small table that had some dusty books. The blonde blew dust away from a black ancient-looking tome. "101 Ways to Cheat, Lie and Steal." She read before setting it back down on the table.

Returning the book the pale girl grabbed some black knotted string bracelets."Bête noire bracelets' she read before reading the tiny label. Bête noire bracelets - dark magic joke toys that forces two people who hate each other to be able to read one another thoughts. The only way to remove 'Bête noire bracelets' is when the both wearers befriend each other. Making the bracelets turn from black to pure white."

Putting them down she moved on. Picking up another dusty book off another spider-webbed table. This tome spoke for itself. "Put me down you witch!" the book shouted making Luna jump slightly, dropping the tome back on the wooden table with a big "thump" . Not want to mess with a book that was titled ' Black Magic Cruses Vol.1'. Luna muttered, "Sorry" to the book and walked toward a shelve farther back into the shop.

The Ravenclaw picked up a Sneakoscope after setting the tone down that was still yelling. "A Dark Detector?" Luna murmured looking at the glass-spinning top. The colorful box read, "Sneakoscope lights up, spins, and whistles if someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby."

Releasing a breath silently, she put the Sneakoscope back where she found it and walked slowly around the store, reading about other toy's, book's and gadget's . The silence in the shop was broken by the doorbell, signalizing someone just entered the shop.

"Hello, young sir!" Greeted the owner enthusiastically. "Do you need help finding anything today?"

The boy who just entered maneuvered around the shop silently, ignoring the old man. The old man seems to pay no mind or offense as he continued his cheery welcome. "If you need any help, I'll be right up here."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he walked up into the sweets aisle.

"Bite suckers." Blaise read as he grabbed a red gum ball rapper. "Bite suckers have a drop of vampire blood that will increase you and your partner's sexual satisfaction in the bedroom. WARNING: will experience extreme sexual arousement for up to 3 hours. Must be 17 and up to purchase."

Returning that sweet back on the shelve Blaise picked up another. "Berrybolt Lollies causes that consumer the ability to electrocute anything or anyone that comes in contact. WARNING: may burn hair."

Blaise threw the sweet back and inhaled deeply as he saw someone walk by the aisle that he was in. He followed the figure's path close enough to take in her delicious scent and immediately, he realized that it was whom he was suppose to avoid.

"Are you following me?" Luna questioned without taking her grey eyes off a sliver ring.

"I'm not." Blaise said, his heart ran faster as he walked up behind her. It was partly true.

Luna gazed down at the silver ring called _Twin Flame _as the red stone on the ring began to glow. Blaise stood right behind Luna as he looked down at the ring that captured her attention.

"I - I think it's broken." Luna whispered, shivering as she felt Blaise's hot breath behind her ear.

'Vanilla,' he thought while inhaling. He tried his best to make his canines to stay where they are and bit back a moan as the Veela part of him wanted to mark his territory on her. A few moments of silence passed as the blond looked intently at the ring while the Italian took in her scent. After that, the Italian took a deep, shaky breath and walked around her to look at the ring.

"What is that?" He gestured curiously at the ring on her left index finger. He looked in fascination as the ruby glowed brighter when he was closer. "Why do you think it's broken?" He questioned.

Luna turned to face the Slytherin. "It's a Twin Flame ring." She answered, "This ring is only meant to glow when your other half is near. It's also known as twin souls, which signifies the other half of our soul."

"So are you trying to say that it glows when you near your soul mate?" Blaise inquired, grabbing her left hand and watched it smugly as the stone that glowed brighter than ever before.

"Yes." The blonde said, feeling butterfly in her stomach and the need to be closer to him now that they were touching.

Blaise smiled, a true smile, as he looked down at the Ravenclaw girl before him. "I don't think it's broken." He coaxed, still holding her hand in his.

Luna smiled back up at him. "Well. I think I'll be buying it." She smiled as she slipped her hand out of his to check the price. Her face fell. "Or maybe not."

"What? Why not?" Blaise frowned.

"It's 10 galleons." Luna exclaimed. "I don't have enough money."

She was about to take the ring off when Blaise grabbed her hand, stopping her. "I'll pay." He said as he led the way to the check-out line, her hand still in his. "And I don't want any arguments Lovegood."

After purchasing the gift for the girl, they both left the store. "Thank you." Luna smiled, looking at the glowing ring.

"No problem." Blaise shrugged as they started walking.

"Well, bye Blaise." Luna waved as she started to walk away from him.

"Wait! Where you going?" Blaise asked, grasping her wrist. He didn't want her out of his sight now that he had her near.

"Back to Hogwarts." Luna stated looking at his hand holding her wrist.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaise asked not wanting to let go, but did release her and watched as she turned around to face him.

"I think I would like that." She smiled, extending a hand for him to take.

Blaise smirked and walked towards her, accepting her hand. Both felt pleased to be connected again as they strolled away from the village towards the castle. They paid no attention to the whispering students who gave them strange looks when they walked by them.

* * *

"Can we leave now?" Draco snarled for the tenth time within an hour and half. He was thoroughly disgusted with Ron Weasley who ate everything listed on the menu. He made a mental note to never invite Weasley to any event, in case his disgusting eating etiquette's embarrassed people.

Having a look at her Muggle watch that read 7:56pm Hermione gave in . "Yes." she sighed finally saying 'yes' after saying 'no' every time he asked.

"But Hermione, I can't feel my legs..." Draco stopped his wincing when he realized what she said. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said yes. We can leave now, Draco." Hermione rolled her brown eyes playfully.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Draco sighed in relief as the group stood up. "I can't feel my ass for sitting so long."

The Head Girl giggled when the group exited the pub and entered the chilly night. Draco encircled his arms around her when he felt her shiver. She tightened her sweater around herself and welcomed the warmth that Draco provided as she kissed his cheek making him smile like a fool.

Draco held Hermione close, kissing the top of the Gryffindor's brown curly hair while they walked back towards Hogwarts. They didn't pay attention to their surroundings, especially at the two Gryffindor boys who raised their brows at the pair with curiosity and Pansy who smiled at their back whilst walking.

"Those two don't know how hard their falling." Pansy whispered into Harry's ear, complete out of the loop on the whole deal between Draco and Hermione. Harry nodded, agreeing with his girl.

"Yeah, that's what scares me." He muttered, holding the Slytherin girl tighter as they walked up the path towards the castle.

* * *

**Review please.**

I want to thank my beta reader **nature love 95**. "You're Awesome!"


	13. LOVE IS BLIND

**Author's Note: I want to give shot outs to all the 30 Reviewers and my AWESOME beta reader - nature love 95 .**

**Spintherin**_ asked does Pansy know that the relationship is "fake"? _**The answer is NO! , well not yet anyways.**

**For all you crazy Blaise and Luna fan's out there, like ME this chapter is for YOU.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨  
¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER THIRTEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨  
¸„ø¤º°¨ LOVE IS BLIND¨°º¤ø„¸  
¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Blaise held onto Luna's hand as they walked towards Hogwarts in a peaceful silence.

"Thank you, for walking with me." Luna smiled. She turned to look at him after she walked up a step and gently detached her hand from his as she looked at the dimming ruby ring. "And for the ring too."

Blaise felt a twinge of pain in his chest when Luna let go of his hand. Emptiness filled half his heart when the feeling of her pale white skin, which contrasted against his coffee dark skin, left. Panic engulfed him as the blonde Ravenclaw walked up the stairs, seemingly getting further away from him. "Wait!"

Luna hoped with all her heart that Blaise would stop her from returning to her dorm. She did not know what made her feel this way. It felt like a chain was chaining them together, not allowing them to be apart. She felt relieved when he spoke, as if his voice was her medication for her disease. Luna looked at the Slytherin who stood at the bottom of the stairs and locked her grey-blue eyes with his brown eyes.

"Wait!" Blaise repeated coming up the stairs quickly towards Luna, stopping a step below her.

Without any hesitation, Luna cupped Blaise's face in her hands and brought it close to examine his orbs, which changed from brown to a very dark brown that looked almost black."They've changed again." She whispered, gazing deeply into his dark irises.

The Italian held his breath at the closeness, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. Despite that, he took the Ravenclaw's tiny hands in his and interlaced them while blinking quickly to gain back control of himself. He looked back at the girl, whose big, dreamy eyes looked into his now light brown eyes.

"Lovegood, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked immediately, trying to prevent her from asking him questions about his eyes. He knew that he wasn't ready to tell Luna that he was part Veela and she was his mate. He also knew that if he did not mark her before his next birthday, he would die. _'That would be a great way to scare her off.'_ Blaise thought with a sense of dry humor.

"I have a Quidditch game tomorrow." Luna announced nonchalantly while observing their hands, which were still locked together.

"You play Quidditch?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. Luna laughed faintly, seems like the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch game tomorrow had slipped his mind.

"No." She grinned. "I'm the announcer."

"Oh… of course." Blaise nodded, remembering her distracting voice (in a good way of course) in games of the past seasons and this season that started just two weeks ago. "Ok, so what are you doing after the game?" He asked somewhat nervous. It felt strange because Blaise Zabini never got nervous.

"Nothing." She answered, observing the students who stared confusedly at them while they walked by. It was hard to miss the way they looked at the blonde and the Italian's intertwined hands. "Why do you ask?"

Blaise smiled. He did not care nor did he pay attention to their surroundings because in his eyes, the whimsical blonde is the only one there. "I'm asking because, if it's OK with you, I would like- no; love to take you out on a date tomorrow."

Luna eyes widen, if that was possible, while a blush crept up on her pale cheeks. She never had a guy ask her out since both sexes thought her as crazy. However, before shouting yes at the top of her lungs, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Pansy come towards them and interrupt their moment.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Draco smirked teasingly with his arm around Hermione.

Blaise dropped Luna's small hands and turned around, growling unsatisfied at all of them and then settling his transforming orbs on the two Gryffindor boys who were glaring at him.

Draco noticed something was very wrong with his friend when he stood stiffly on the steps. He didn't remove his dark eyes from starring at Potter and Weasley until Lovegood whispered something in his friend's ear.

"Luna, is this git messing with you again?" Harry asked, letting go of his girlfriend's hand and stepped forward with his hand reaching towards his wand. Ron was no different. They hate it when people bullied their Ravenclaw friend because she was different.

Pansy observed Draco's stance after he gave her an apprehensive look. He stood protectively in front of Hermione. Then, she turned her confused eyes to look at Blaise. She understood what that meant and quickly grabbed Harry's arm as well as the tall red head's. "Don't." Pansy claimed softly as the two boys looked at her questionably.

Luna noticed how rigid Blaise had become after they heard the voice of his best friend. She doesn't need to look at his face to know his eyes had changed color again. Since his back was facing her, she didn't feel embarrassed as she leaned down close to his ear and whispered. "It's fine; Blaise. They're our best friends." She stepped forward as she felt him relax next to her and went down a step, so that she was in the middle of the others and Blaise. "I'm fine." Luna exclaimed. "We're just talking."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked skeptically, his arm still being held onto by Harry's girlfriend.

Luna nodded with a smile, reassuring them.

"Okay then..." Hermione said, clearing her throat to break the heavy tension in the air. She shivered when she realized that she just witnessed Zabini's Veela half trying to take control. She had watched as his eyes went from pitch black and then a soft brown after Luna whispered something to him.

"Erm... Let's go you two, you have a game tomorrow and need your rest." The Head Girl stated, directing the statement at her two best friends. "As for you," Hermione said, her finger pointing at the blonde as he turned around to face her. "I'll see you later for head duties."

After Harry kissed his girlfriend goodnight, Ron, Hermione and himself started up the moving stairs.

"Where's _my_ kiss goodnight Hermione?" Draco smirked. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and kept on walking up towards the Gryffindor tower.

She stopped on the same step Luna was on and blew a kiss at him. "That will have to do, Drakypoo." Everyone giggled and or chuckled as they felt the tense atmosphere melt away.

Draco grinned, he had no longer cared about the silly names she called him, and walked away with Pansy towards the dungeons.

After the two Slytherins left, the Head Girl smiled at Luna and Blaise. "Luna, would you like to start on our project for Charms?"

Luna looked at Blaise from the corner of her steel orbs. She didn't want to leave, but knows she should for the night. "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Great! Let's go then." Hermione said to the blonde and then looked at Blaise a little longer than she should have. She shook her head to get rid of her feelings for him knowing he will never like her. At least, not the way he likes Luna.

Hermione took her friend's arms and pulled her up the stairs when she realized Luna wasn't following her. Luna looked over her shoulders at Blaise as Hermione lead the way up the stairs.

Blaise didn't move and made himself stay until Luna left his sight. He took a deep breath and shook his head before walking down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room.

Before reaching their destination, Luna planted her feet on the stone floor hard. Hermione's walk momentarily stopped by the hold up.

"What's wrong Luna?" Hermione questioned with concern.

"I forgot something." She said, slipping her arm out of Hermione's hold and ran quickly down the hall. "I'll meet you by the portrait of Fat Lady." Luna exclaimed and left before Hermione could voice her words.

Blaise took his time walking slowly to the Slytherin common room. He knew he would be flooded with questions by his two best friends. They both knew about his heritage of being a part Veela and considering what just happened, they must of known his mate was Luna Lovegood both by the way he acted in front of the group. The boy did not hear the fluttering footsteps that were coming quickly towards him as he was too caught up in his thoughts. Until her overpowering scent flooded his nose, he broke his thoughts off and turned around confusedly.

"Blaise!" Luna called.

The Slytherin smiled as she came closer. "Lovegood, what are you doing here?"

"I can't stay to long because Hermione is waiting for me." Luna gasped out of breath. "I just hope this answers your question from earlier." Being the bold girl she is, Luna walked up to him and closed the space between them and gave her first kiss to Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was in heaven. He was about to deepen the kiss and lose himself into the love he had for the Ravenclaw girl when Luna pulled away.

"I have to go." Luna whispered as she cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes one last time before running back up the stairs. "I'll see you after the match is over." He heard his mate say before she vanished out of his sight again, leaving him alone to feel the aftermath of their kiss.

He had never felt so much love for someone besides his mother. He entered the Slytherin common room with a goofy smile plastered on his face. The only two things surrounding his thoughts; was that exploding kiss and the girl who gave it to him. However, his moment was ruined when his two best friends ambushed him.

"Spill! Blaise; I want to know everything!" Pansy squealed as she jumped with excitement in her voice.

"When did it happen?" Draco asked curiously. "And Loony Luna Lovegood?"

Holding his hands up when Blaise glared at him. The blond backed up some. "Hey, just saying. Don't go all bird on me." Draco muttered, then walked to the leather couch after forcing two fifth years to move.

Pansy dragged Blaise to the couch and plopped the boy in between herself and the blonde. "Tell us... No, tell me, when and how this all happened."

Blaise eyed the girl with the short bob hairstyle scrutinizing as he folded his arms. "I don't want to talk about it, Pansy."

"Come on Blaise!" Pansy whined with a fist full of his black shirt sleeve in her hand.

"Yeah, come on Blaise." Draco smirked teasingly. "We want to hear all about it."

"Draco, smirk again and I'll make sure Granger begs me to shag her." Blaise snapped, glaring at his blonde friend again.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed immediately at his friend's words.

"Did I ever tell you that the greatest thing about being part Veela is that we have great hearing as well as the sense of smell?" The dark skin Slytherin smirked wickedly at his friend as he recalled the argument in the Great Hall earlier today. He heard everything clearly.

"You knew?" Draco glared.

"Of course. Why did you think that I asked if you were still fighting over me?" He raised a brow. "I thought you would see right through my little joke, but you didn't."

"What are you two talking about?" Pansy asked confused.

Blaise gave Draco a questioning look, which read _'does Pansy know it's fake?'_ Draco shook his head _'no'_ and then glared, telling his friend without words to _'keep your mouth shut.'_

"I hate it when you two have mute conversations." Pansy snapped, annoyed at the fact that the two could have conversations with only their expressions and without words.

Both boys sighed and leaned back into the sofa at the same time.

"Okay, Pans. I'll tell you." Blaise sighed. He didn't mind talking about Luna, but he left out the details of them kissing.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, where is was quiet and warm and where only two students were up. Harry and Ron had just gone up to rest for tomorrow's game. Hermione and Luna had finished their homework for the week and sat in silence until Hermione spoke. "Luna, tell me what's going on between you and Zabini."

"I don't know." Luna smiled as she sat with her legs crossed on one of the comfy couches in the common room.

"Oh, so we didn't interrupt you two on the stairs?" Hermione teased plopping herself on the couch next to the Ravenclaw.

"No." Luna shook her head nonchalantly. "All he did was ask me out on a date." The blonde said, trying not making a big deal out of it.

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted. "Zabini asked you out?"

The Head Girl grinned. She was happy for Luna and though she liked Blaise, she knew her feelings would be gone with time.

"Yeah, but on another note," Luna paused. "How are you and Draco doing?"

"Um... we're good." Hermione said, fidgeting with her hair.

Luna grinned at her friend. "Hermione, I think you should know that I know."

"You know?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "Did Malfoy tell you?"

The Ravenclaw shook her head. "Like I told him, you two have really bad timing."

"So you know it's pretend?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded, and then looked curiously at her older friend. "Just to get Astoria away from Draco. But, what's in it for you?"

"Well, Harry and Ron both thinks I agreed so I can humiliate Malfoy and get whatever I want from him." Hermione shrugged.

"But." Luna stated.

"But, the truth is, I agreed because after the war, Malfoy still saw me as that filthy little Mudblood. Not a person, not someone who's an equal to him, someone who's still nothing better than the dirt on his shoes." Hermione sighed. "I wanted him to get to know me before he judged, but the funny thing is, I misjudged him too."

"How so?" Luna asked, putting her hair in a side-ponytail.

"He's not the superior, arrogant, elitist bully, snide, rich boy that everyone believes him to be." Hermione unconsciously smiled as she thought about him. "Behind those walls that he built to keep him safe from harm is a very sweet, funny, sarcastic boy with the heart of gold".

Luna smiled. It was obvious how oblivious Hermione was to the love she had for Draco. "I always knew that behind that mask he puts up must be a very nice boy, but I think he has his reasons why he is the way he is." She said. "Just imagine, having a father like Lucius Malfoy and having to grow up in a family full of Death Eaters. It's sort of understandable.

Hermione nodded while rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Luna stood up making her way to the portrait hole. "I think I should go".

"You should; its way past curfew and I still have patrolling duties to do." Hermione groaned as she looked at her watch that read 10:55p.m. "In 5 minutes."

Luna stopped near the portrait and stared at Hermione for a long time.

"What?" Hermione asked, starting to feel self-conscious. "Do I have anything on me?"

"No, it's just... funny how you and Draco are so different yet so similar. I guess love is blind after all, right?" Luna said softly with a smile before she slipped out of the Gryffindor common room. After the sound of the portrait snapping shut, Hermione was still seated frozen on the couch, letting her baffled brain soak up what her dreamy friend told her.

After five minutes of thinking through what Luna said to her, a very emotionally confused Hermione Granger grabbed her black cloak with her wand in hand and went out towards the Great Hall entrance to meet Malfoy.

"You're late Granger." Draco said nonchalantly, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on when he saw her walking down the steps.

"Sorry." She muttered unconsciously. She didn't look at the head boy since she was still confused about her feelings for him.

The blond watched the Head Girl, as she looked anywhere, but him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; Can we go patrol now?" Hermione grumbled and walked down the corridor not particularly concerned if he followed or not.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her attitude towards him as he followed her down the hall.

Strolling down corridors by corridors, Hermione mentally cursed Luna for making her rethink about her feelings towards Drac-NO, Malfoy. It made her think further. While she admitted to herself that she does feel something stronger for Draco compared with Blaise, she also convinced herself that maybe it's because her feelings for the Italian had faded.

She stopped at an abandoned classroom and looked in it to make sure no students were roaming about after curfew. She closed the door before Draco could even check and made her way to the next classroom. Hermione desperately wants their patrol to end soon so that she can go to bed and avoid these mixed emotions about the Slytherin Head Boy until she has a clearer mind.

Draco knew something was bothering her by the way she was acting and he wanted to know what. So he picked up his pace and entered the classroom right after the Gryffindor. Hermione jumped with surprise from the sound of the slamming door and watched in shock as he locked the door and casted a silencio.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped, annoyed and baffled with his actions.

"We are not leaving this room until you tell me what your problem is!" Draco snapped right back at her as he folded his arms.

Hermione raised a brown brow.

"I don't have a problem." She stated simply, trying to wave it off and walked up to the door, but Draco glided over and blocked the door. "Now, move and open the door!"

"No, something is bothering you. I want to know what it is." Draco said looking down at her as she stood before him and looked up at him. Hermione glared at him in annoyance.

"Fine." She snapped and took a deep breath. With a slightly shaky, but calm voice, she spoke the sentence that seems to stop air from moving.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm backing out from our deal."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**MUHAHAHA...**

**REVIEW please!**

**Question - What should Blaise and Luna do on their date?**


	14. NO LONGER PRETENDING

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter goes to my AWESOME beta reader - nature love 95.**

**Thanks for the 24 Reviews.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER FOURTEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ NO LONGER PRETENDING¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

None of them spoke.

No one dared to breath or move and the stretched silence was killing the two of them.

Draco's heart wrenched at the statement as he paled while Hermione searched his face for any emotions.

_Why does it have to be so hard? _Hermione thought as her head dropped. She didn't want him to find any of her weakness. Though it was 'pretend', this 'break up' hurt her more than she cared to admit. Her heart was breaking and she hated how attached she was to him unknowingly till now.

She sniffed quietly and bit her tongue to avoid breaking down. Hermione stood there, waiting for Draco to say something. When he didn't, she decided to go before she ended up in a deeper heartbreak state.

The Gryffindor sighed and walked around a stunned Draco. She was just about to unlock the door, but she felt a hand stop her.

"Wait…wait...wait..." Draco said, looking at her with disbelief. "You can't just back out."

"I can and I will." Hermione responded strongly even though her heart was literally shattering.

She tried again to push her way out the room, but Draco trapped her hands in his strong ones. Her brown orbs stared at their hands sadly before looking up at him again. "I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm just… I'm not the one for this 'job', Dra-Malfoy. Plus, Greengrass hadn't been anywhere near you since we started pretending like we're going out."

"No, no, no, you don't know Astoria like I do, she's waiting." Draco argued, his heart breaking into piece by piece as she shook her head.

"Look Malfoy." Hermione sighed."You can't just do that to me. I'm not a thing, a possession or whatever I am to you. I want my life back, something I can have control over."

"You have control of your life; you were the one who was always in control in this." Draco exclaimed desperately. "Just please, Hermione. Stay with me."

"Malfoy, I just can't do this anymore alright?" Hermione whispered, praying to Merlin that she wouldn't cry in front of him as she blinked the tears away rapidly. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione, you can't do this to me." Draco whispered, dejectedly. "We had a deal."

"A deal." Hermione repeated his words, but louder. "Is that what I've been to you all this time? A deal?"

"This is not even about Astoria is it?" Draco realized as he took a step closer to her, leaving no gaps between them.

"Of course it's all about her. She's the main reason why we made the deal in first place." Hermione scowled, tears brimming her eyes as she looked down, trying to control her emotions. "Now, you got what you wanted. She's not bothering you anymore. So, that's the end of our deal."

"No, it's not." Draco hissed, declaring this argument was not over, not by a long shot. Deal or not, it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to be with her. When he realized he fancied the girl, Thanks to Lovegood opening up his eyes and showing him what right in front of him all along. "It's not over until I have a say in it."

"Just, let me go alright? The deal's done." Hermione mumbled. She tried to go around the Slytherin, but he blocked her every move.

"No, it's not." Draco repeated harshly. "Then what was in for you?" He grasped her and pulled her closer to him. His grey narrowed eyes locked with her brown teary eyes.

"Why do you care?" Hermione sighed as she searched his stormy grey orbs for emotions. What the Head girl saw was anger, anxiety, dread, fear and -something she didn't understand.

"Because I..." He choked. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Never once, had he imagined that the witch standing before his very eyes could make him feel so content, so alive.

_'Yeah, just what I thought.' _Hermione flinched as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"Because you what?" She asked and cursed her voice for being shaky. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. All she wanted to do was to run back to her room and cry her eyes out.

Draco stared into Hermione's watery brown eyes as she waited for him to answer. The usually calm Slytherin took a deep shaky, nervous breath. He took her hands in his and watched with uncertainly as she looked at their intertwined hands with a blank face.

He opened his mouth and was just about to voice his answer out, when Argus Filch walked in with Mrs. Norris.

"Merlin's beard." He muttered, glaring at the two Heads. "Can't even get the patrols done."

"Sorry, Mr. Filch." The Head Girl apologized as she wrenched her hand out of the blonde's tight grip. "We'll be finishing up soon."

"Hmm." the caretaker said. "You better; You Wouldn't want to know what will happen if I reported this to the professors would you?"

She shook her head. Draco seemed unable to answer at the moment, so she replied. "This will _never_ happen again, Mr. Filch."

Hermione held back a sigh of disappointment and ran out of the abandoned classroom to continue her patrol without the Head boy. She looked behind her and saw Filch and Mrs. Norris exit, but didn't see Draco. She shook her head and let a few sobs escape before wiping her tears away.

She enjoyed the silence, while she strolled down corridors by corridors. It gave her time to think back of what had just happened. Thank Merlin, Filch came in. _'I don't think I could of taken anymore'._ She shook her head from her thoughts. She knew he wasn't the person he used to be, but a girl can't help but think that maybe change in people wasn't such a good thing sometimes.

She was almost done with patrolling when she heard her name being called from behind.

"Hermione!" Her heart stopped. _Why isn't he leaving me alone?_ She thought and sighed quietly while continuing her rounds.

"Hey! Hey!" Draco gasped for breath as he caught up with her. He grabbed Hermione wrist and pulled on it. It stopped her from moving and he moved forward to look at her. "I've been running around corridors looking for you!"

Hermione didn't reply. He could read nothing from her expressions. It looks as if she had just received a dementor's kiss. Draco groaned and answered her question.

"You want to know why? It's because I'm… I'm falling for you. I like you so bloody much, it hurts." He whispered. "And that scares the living shit out of me, Hermione."

That statement took her by surprise. She looked, but saw nothing as her mind wheeled. She searched everywhere for any ridicule and found none. The silence worked a bit too long. Draco was getting desperate by the second when he wasn't getting any response from her. Then, just as he thought that was it, she replied.

"You do?" She choked as her tears fell freely down her face.

He nodded in response and wiped her tears with his hand that held his wand.

"We're no longer pretending, not anymore." He said softly, pulling her closer to him.

Their bodies collided and he tilted her head up. Slowly and hesitantly, his lips pressed down onto hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered and closed when she felt burning passion running through her body the minute their lips touched.

Hermione's arms snaked their way around his neck and pushed closer to him, holding onto him with dear life. She kissed him back with as much passion and love as he did to her. Draco's arms went around her, holding her up as he held her closer.

Draco nibbled on her lips. She gasped and he took the chance at slipping his tongue into her mouth. While their kiss grew deeper, Hermione's hand wove themselves into his blonde locks as their tongue battled for dominance.

They parted slightly to catch their breath from the kiss. Hermione smiled at him as she played with his blonde hair. They held each other's gaze while Draco held her closer to him.

"If we're no longer pretending, then what are _we_ Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, breaking their blissful silence.

"I don't know, Ms. Granger." Draco grinned while he tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "But I am willing to find out, if you are."

Hermione nodded hesitantly while biting her swollen lip. Then, she tipped-toed and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Draco smirked when their lips met.

_'And they never finished their patrolling duties that night.'_ Draco thought before he closed his eyes and returned her loving kiss.

* * *

**Review!**

**I know its short, but I hope you're happy with it. Promise next chapter will be longer.**


	15. GAME DAY

**Author's Note:**

**SORRY for the long wait. School and work takes up most of my time now a days.**

**Also writers block sucks!**

**Anyways THANKS for the 29 Reviews.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER FIFTEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ GAME DAY ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Hermione woke up with a smile gracing her face. She could easily feel the warmth emitted from him without opening her eyes. She replayed last night and the kiss she shared with Draco Malfoy—she couldn't believe that they're not pretending anymore. _What will Ron and Harry think when they find out that we're not faking? _Hermione wondered before a smooth voice interrupted.

"Are you up yet?" His husky voice whispered into her ear.

"No." She muttered with her eyes still shut tight.

"Well, that's fine with me. I don't mind being late to class." Draco shrugged as he brought her body closer to his. Then, he murmured by her ear, "or going at all."

"WHAT?" Hermione bolted up and Draco released his grip around her as she got up and out of his bed.

The Slytherin Head Boy smirked as his watched the Head Girl, who wore a pink top with black and pink PJ bottoms that had the words HELLO KITTY everywhere, running out of his room.

Draco chuckled and walked slowly to Hermione's room. He leaned against the door frame as he watched his panicking girlfriend with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Why are you just standing there?" Hermione questioned quickly as she glanced at him while slipping her shoes on. He was only wearing a white beater and black sweat pants. "We have less than five minutes before Potions starts!"

Draco only smirked in amusement as she entered the bathroom without waiting for his reply. He followed her to their conjoined bathroom with his answer in mind.

"I don't mind not attending class today," Draco started slowly after Hermione rinsed her mouth and magically did her hair. "Because it's...Sunday."

Hermione's head snapped up and looked at Draco through the mirror. Her brown orbs narrowed and glared as he laughed out loud. "Draco." Hermione snarled his name. It caused him to stop his laughter immediately. "Run, before I kill you!"

Without waiting for her boyfriend to respond to her warning, she ran towards him. Then, her message seems to sink in. Draco sprinted off to her room and down to their common room while laughing his heart out.

"You are so dead!" Hermione shouted while she ran around the leather couch to get to the laughing Malfoy.

"Hermione, it was joke!" Draco grinned as he ran to the other side of the room. Then, he turned to look at her, only to be greeted by her standing still behind the couch, looking at the ground. Concerned by his girlfriend's reaction, he stopped fooling around. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hermione did not respond or move. She stood rooted on the ground and looked at the stone floor.

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly with worry as he tucked a strand of hair back and tilted her head up to look at him.

The Gryffindor look into the boys steel irises innocently before speaking. "Remember when I said I will kiss you till my Mudblood germs killed you?"

The blonde raised a brow and backed up, but she had grabbed him before he could escape and firmly planted her soft lips on his, roughly.

* * *

Luna was engulfed into all types of chaos and excitement when she skipped into the Great Hall during breakfast.

Everyone, especially those from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, were all excited for the upcoming Quidditch game. As she skipped up to the end of her house table, the blonde Ravenclaw's heart skipped a beat and had almost dropped the old grey book she was holding at the sight of him waiting for her.

"Hey Lovegood." Blaise greeted while watching her as she took a seat next to him. She placed her book on the table when a sandwich appeared before her and ignored the questioning looks people were giving them.

"Nice hat." He commented while observing the black bird feathers that covered up her blond hair with a raven's appearance and black beak sat on top of her head. "Looks better then the lion's hat."

"Thanks." Luna smiled before taking a big bite out of her sandwich that had syrup, bacon, eggs and cheese in it.

The Slytherin pulled a face at the sight of her breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" Luna questioned as Blaise's brown orbs followed her every move.

"No. I was just wondering where to take you on our date later." He smirked as he touched the soft black feathers of Luna's hat.

"Oh!" Luna flushed before her attention, as well as everyone else's, was on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who had just entered the Great Hall.

* * *

"Bbbbboooooo Potter, you stink!" Some Slytherins yelled across the Great Hall.

"Weasel, you're a loser!" Crabbe shouted and high-fived Goyle, who burst out laughing.

Pansy hit the two idiots on the head with her newspaper. Then, she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Harry." Pansy greeted planting a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Harry raised a brow. "I thought you said you hated Public Displays of Affection?"

"I do, but that was for good luck on the game." The Slytherin smirked as she wove her arms around his neck "So don't get use to it," She said before kissing him again.

"Merlin, will you two stop it? It's disgusting." Draco's disgusted voice came from behind the kissing couple as they sprang apart, blushing. They weren't used to showing their affection in public.

"Thank you, Malfoy. In case you haven't noticed, there's someone eating right here." Ron stated while eating his breakfast.

"When are you not eating, Ron?" Hermione sighed after smacking Draco's arm for being rude toward Harry and Pansy.

As she took a seat at the Gryffindor table with Draco, Hermione realized how strange it was to have Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy with them at their table. _'If this was two weeks ago, it would've been a different story.' _Hermione thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar dreamy voice.

"Can we join you?"

When she looked up from her plate, she saw Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood standing next to Ron. The only response she could some up was, 'Move over, Ron.'

"Thank you." Luna smiled and ignored the glare that Ron directed on the dark skinned boy next to her.

"Nice hat, Lovegood." Draco teased with a smirk gracing his pale face.

"Draco." Blaise warned as his dark eyes moved to the Head Girl's oblivious figure. "Remove the smirk".

The blonde understood his friends meaning, but only chuckled and threw his arms around his girlfriend.

A dark shadow appeared behind the chattering group and looked questioningly at the three Slytherins and the Ravenclaw. "I see Potter and Weasley are ready for the game." He drawled, and then turned his gaze to the other four. "What are you four doing on this table?"

"We can answer that, Professor." The two firecracker Weasley twins stated as they popping up on both sides of the Potions Master.

"Ickle Ronniekins is here because he wants to make out with his food." Fred joked as Ron stuffed his face with food. The youngest male Weasley glared at the twins, but said nothing as his ears went red while Draco smirked.

"Harry is here because Voldemort didn't kill him." George said in a you-should-know-that tone.

"Parkinson is Harry's #1 fan girl and girlfriend that why she's here."

"That hot bookworm over there," Fred started as he winked at Hermione. He ignored the glare Draco directed at him as George finished. "Is here since she was 10, when she was accepted to Hogwarts because she's a witch."

Hermione looked on amused with a grin as she watched the twin's explanations.

"As for our albino cousin there," Fred sighed dramatically before he ruffled Draco's hair and grinned. "Is only seating at our table because of that cutie in his arms."

"You little-" Draco scowled but was stopped when Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"Luna is here because she's allowed to." George smiled. "As for Zabini-"

"Well... we don't know why Zabini is here." Fred added confusedly, and then said. "As for George and I, we are forced to be here because of our mother."

"Or she would have your heads, for not finishing school." Ginny stated wearing her Quidditch uniform while coming up to the group.

Snape scowled and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he listened to the Weasley twins explaining why all of them were there. The Potion master stormed off without another word while considering the idea of retiring.

"Semen contains zinc and calcium, both of which are proven to prevent tooth decay." Draco said out of nowhere.

Everyone's eyes were on the Head Boy, probably with 'what the bloody hell' or something running along the line in their thoughts before returning to their previous activity.

"What?" Draco asked but no one replied, as they were still shocked at his unneeded outburst. "Dear cousins, do I have something on my face?" He drawled sarcastically.

Hermione laughed and the rest followed. "I think we should start heading down to the Quidditch pitch." She giggled. Everyone agreed and left the Great Hall, still mocking Draco about his little outburst all the way to the pitch.

The group had split into three groups when they arrived at the pitch. Luna skipped to the announcement stands with Blaise following closely behind her once they wished the players good luck.

Draco, Hermione and Pansy made their way to the Gryffindor stands after Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George went into the Gryffindor preparation tent.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Draco shouted over the loud riot as they waited for the game to begin.

"Oh shut up Draco, no one will be bothered that you're a Slytherin up in the Gryffindor stands." Hermione told him as they went up the stairs of the tower.

"Yeah, no one cares." Pansy stated, fighting her way up the row of Gryffindors.

"Whatever." Draco muttered as he intertwined his and Hermione's hand together while walking up towards an excited Neville Longbottom.

* * *

"So tell me, what made you want to become Quidditch announcer?" Blaise asked with a brow raised as they took their seats in the tiny booth. He could feel Professor McGonagall's eyes burning unto their backs.

The blonde who sported a raven hat shrugged. "I love Quidditch but I'm a horrible player." She admitted, blushing slightly.

Blaise chuckled as Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field with the Quaffle in hand, ready to start the game.

"Maybe I'll teach you some time." He whispered by her ear. He caught her smile as she turned away from him and announced the names of each player from the Ravenclaw team when each individual flew out to the pitch.

Blaise watched Luna with amusement and amazement at her memorization of every player's full name.

The excitement emitted from the shouting and yelling caused by the crowd of students had turned up another level as they wait for the Gryffindor team.

The first two to emerge for the Gryffindor tent were the Weasley twins. "Fred and George Weasley, playing for Gryffindor beaters." Luna's voice ranged out as the twins mounted their brooms and took flight.

As they flew around the pitch, they threw firecrackers, which were magicked to become a large lion, in the air. "All products used by the Weasley twins can be found in Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley." Luna promoted quickly before Professor McGonagall snapped at her for getting sidetracked.

The rest of the team took their position on the pitch after the twins finished their little parade, leaving their seeker for last.

"The moment everyone has been waiting for," Luna smiled as the riot grew louder. "He's the Boy-who-lived, Gryffindor's Captain and seeker, HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone stood and cheered for their Hero and friend as Harry flew out of the tent. Well, almost everyone with the exception of a blonde Slytherin.

"Oh please..." Draco scowled annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

Madam Hooch hit the Quidditch chest with her foot and caused it to open. The Bludgers and the Snitch were out immediately. "Now I want a nice clean game… from all of you." She said sternly and loudly, then, she threw the Quaffle into the air.

"The Quaffle is release and the game begins." Luna announced as everyone's eyes watched the players who flew in separate directions.

* * *

**Q -** Should I continue writing the game or just skip it and go straight to what happens after the game?

**REVIEW!**


	16. HOWLER AND LETTER

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the 48 Reviews and for answering my question.**

**I am so happy that you guys did not want me to write the whole game because I did not want to write it, lol.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER SIXTEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ HOWLER AND LETTER ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

"I can't believe... that they lost." Draco voiced his thought aloud.

The blonde Slytherin smirked to himself as he played Ravenclaw's victory in his mind.

The two Gryffindor beaters Fred and George Weasley raced towards the Bludger that zoomed towards their Quidditch caption whose back faced them as he flew towards the snitch with the Ravenclaw seeker hot on his tail. Fred missed the Bludger by half a second while George had fallen off his broom when the Ravenclaw chaser, Roger Davies, flew full speed towards him with the Quaffle in hand.

No one was able to stop the Bludger that sped fast past them. Everyone, including the professors, watched in horror as the ball flew across the field and struck the seeker's broomsticks.

Harry lost his grip on his Firebolt, broomstick and was close to falling a good hundred feet towards the ground while the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, fell forward taking a dangerous nose dive and taking the chance of grabbing the snitch.

"RAVENCLAW WINS!" Blaise' voice ranged out across the field, interrupting Luna's speech about the weather.

"That bloody Bludger was most likely hexed." Hermione said outraged and snapped Draco out of his thoughts. "There is no way it could've gone that fast."

Draco rolled his eyes and snaked his arm around Hermione. All the while, a smirk was planted on his face.

Both Head boy and girl were one of the very few who stayed behind after the game. Walking back to the castle soon after Pansy left to search for her boyfriend seeing as dinner was approaching.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Lovegood?" Blaise inquired after moments of staring at Luna who admired the blue, orange, purple, red and yellow twilight clouds. He couldn't help but to stare at the blonde girl, the crazy colors made Luna glow beautifully. He gulped and had to look away because he felt his canine teeth ache and knew his Veela half will take over if he doesn't look away. Knowing once that happened nothing could stop him from what he wanted.

"Does it hurt?" Luna's soft voice asked.

The Slytherin snapped his head towards the blond with a confused look. "What?"

"Your teeth?" She stated simply and turned her head to look into Blaise's light brown eyes that now had swirls of black.

"My teeth?" Blaise muttered, as he felt his heart picking up its speed and did not like where this conversation is going.

The Ravenclaw girl smiled sweetly at him while digging into her pocket. She took out the tiny book she was reading on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast earlier today. She took her wand that was tucked behind her ear and Engorgio-ed it back to its original size. Then, she showed him the cover.

"The difference between Vampire's and Veela's." Blaise read as his shaky hands put the book down on the bench and took a deep breath. "How much do you know? No, better yet, what do you know?"

"Well, I found out that you're not a vampire." Luna smiled "You can walk under the sunlight and I've never seen you drink blood."

Blaise chuckled nervously. "So, you're right. I'm not a vampire and if I'm not a vampire then, what am I?"

Looking down at her Twin Flame ring that currently glowed blindingly bright before her eyes; she turned her grey-blue eyes back to Blaise. Quietly, she said, "You're a Veela."

Blaise looked out at the empty Quidditch pitch and saw mists of their breaths, as the temperature grew colder. "This is not how I wanted to let you know. I certainly did not expect you to find out that quickly."

Luna started giggling as if she thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny?" Blaise demanded even though he loved the way she laughed.

Luna stood up stopping right in front of Blaise making him look up at her." I guess the ring is not broken."

Blaise sighed in relief. Knowing that Luna wouldn't run away from him because of what he is, which was a huge relief. "You amaze me, Luna."

"You called me Luna." The blonde smiled and played with his Slytherin scarf.

Blaise smirked before grabbing the petite girl, positioning her between his legs. "Yes, yes I did."

"So, tell me where are you taking me on our date." Luna said dreamily as she put her arms around the dark skin Slytherin's neck.

Blaise shook his head. "I'm not going to say anything about it, yet." Then he stood up, taking Luna's hand and left the empty pitch behind them.

* * *

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall. All houses except the Ravenclaw house were eating dinner seeing as the Ravenclaw students were celebrating their victory against Gryffindor.

All the Slytherins turned their heads to face Draco and Hermione when the two stepped in the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Why are they staring?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Draco shrugged as he led his girlfriend towards the Gryffindor table. He sat himself down two seats away from Harry and Pansy so that Hermione could seat next to them.

Before he can take a bite out of his food, the only person he wished he had never met interrupted him.

"Hello Draco." Her smirk was obvious in her tone.

The Head Boy took a deep, calming breath before he snarled an unwelcome greeting to his ex. "Greengrass, how may I help you?"

Hermione watched and let the scene play out as she sat in between Draco and Harry. Ready to butt in if need be.

"No, you can't help me" Astoria Greengrass smirked." I just wanted to deliver these letters to you personally . They were sent personally to you from your father and mother." She said smugly before handing him a howler and an elegant-looking letter.

Astoria continued to smirk as she walked away. "Now we're even Malfoy, keep the Mudblood, you filthy blood traitor".

"Draco," Hermione said, she had not paid any attention towards Astoria and Draco's 'talk' or Draco's stupefied look at the howler. "Draco, open it before it explodes!"

Draco couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the steaming red envelope from his father.

Hermione sighed and placed a hand onto his shaky pale white hand."You'd better open it, Draco. It'll be worse if you don't."

Draco nodded and felt his shaky pale hands moving without his command as it opened the howler. Horrified, he watched the envelope fly out of his hands, shooting sparks on its way.

_"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY!_ Came the recorded, stern voice from his father Lucius Malfoy.

_"HOW COULD YOU!"_ The magical red envelope shouted in disgust right in Draco's face.

_"A MUDBLOOD!"_ The card spatted.

_"I OUGHT TO HAVE YOU BEHEADED IF I WEREN'T IN AZKABAN!  
YOU ARE A FOOL AND ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME.  
THE HOUSE-ELVES WILL HAVE YOUR BAGS PACKED BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING AWAY AS SOON AS YOU ARRIVE TO THE MANOR!  
DON'T DO AS I SAY THEN YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!"_

As the recording finished the letter stuck its tongue out at Draco then burst into flames leaving only ash behind.

Everyone in the Great Hall was dead silent waiting for the young Malfoy's reaction, but were disappointed when Draco showed none as he took deep shaky breaths and grabbed him mother's letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Are the rumors true? Are you dating the muggleborn, Hermione Granger?_

_What happened with Astoria?_

_By now, you should know, your father is raising hell in Azkaban. You know how he is with 'his only son, dating a Mudblood'. I apologize; it's his words, not mine. You know how I feel about that word._

_If what Astoria told us is true, then don't listen to whatever your father says. These are New Ages and Times have changed. Your father needs to accept that._  
_Now son, say Hello to Ms. Granger for me. I've heard great things about her and I absolutely cannot wait to meet her. Do bring her to the Manor some time soon._

_Love,_

_Your mother._

_P.S._ I've finally met Teddy Lupin. I must admit he is the cutest little thing with his baby blue hair.

Hermione was reading the letter over Draco's shoulder and finished the same time he did. "Your mother's right, Teddy is very cute." Hermione said as she tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Who saw The Harry Potter movie last week? I would love to know who liked the Harry and Hermione horcrux kissing scene as well as who was disturbed by it?_**

******_HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!_**  



	17. ODD DATE

**Author's Note:**

Wow! It's been months since I updated and I'm sorry, but I hope you like this chapter and once again thanks for all the great reviews.

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER SEVENTEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ ODD DATE ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Leaving the Quidditch field behind them, Blaise walked hand in hand with the blonde Ravenclaw towards a worn pathway that stood between the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?" Luna smiled behind her black raven hat.

"You'll find out soon," Blaise said simply as he led her towards the destination.

They spent a while walking in a comfortable silence before Blaise stopped and turned towards Luna. Curious, Luna raised an eyebrow. The Slytherin flashed a small smile at the hat on her head. Gently, he ran his fingers through its dark feathers before removing the raven hat off the Ravenclaw's head.

"Thank you," Luna murmured and ran her fingers through her hair to make it less messy.

Blaise didn't reply. He simply watched her fingers as they weaved through her blond locks.

Luna did not notice Blaise's eyes that were following her fingers, so she was very surprised at how close he was when she looked up. "Blaise…" she breathed out in surprise. He was just a few millimeters away from her.

Hearing Luna call his name made the top of his canine's ache. Her breath that brushed across his neck didn't help in any way. His darkened eyes roamed onto her face and down to her pale neck that was hidden behind her blue and bronze scarf. Leaning away and quickly massaging his aching gums with the tip of his tongue, he breathed in the cold air while twirling with a strand of her hair. His hand then worked its way up to her cheek. Leaning into her left ear, he whispered, "Close your eyes."

Luna shivered as his warm breath tickled her skin. She did as he asked and closed her eyes.

The dark-skinned Slytherin intertwined his fingers with hers and led her further up the hill they've been climbing for the past few minutes.

With her eyes closed and not knowing what surprise was waiting for her, she frowned when Blaise removed his hands from hers. "Keep your eyes closed, love." Blaise whispered from behind her now and not missing that Blaise called her love for the first time.

"Immobulus," Luna heard him mutter before he snaked his arms around her waist. She felt tingles form where he touched her.

"You can open your eyes now," he said softly and watched her reaction towards this.

Slowly, Luna's grey orbs opened and it became so wide that Blaise thought something was wrong. In front of her was something large and brown. Ever so slowly, she looked up and looked closely at the tree before them. "It's the Whomping Willow," Luna stated with wonder as her eyes took in the sight of the immobilized tree and its branches.

Blaise smirked proudly and stated that they've won the game.

"What?" Luna questioned, looking over her should at the boy behind her. Unconsciously, her hands rested above his that were settling around her waist.

"When the tree was first planted, the students then would play a game. It's a game where they attempt to get as close as possible to the tree. It was all fun and games until one poor bloke nearly lost an eye when he got too close. For that reason, Headmaster Armando Dippet forbade students from going anywhere near the tree." Blaise explained to her before regretfully removing himself from her.

As he came closer to the immobilized tree, Blaise was grateful, for the first time ever, towards his Veela powers and climbed the Whomping Willow. He sat himself on the first branch and looked down at Luna. She didn't look impressed at his climbing skills. "Join me?" He asked, with his hand out for her to take.

Nodding, Luna took Blaise's outstretched hand. The Slytherin pulled her up the second he took hold of Luna's hand. He lifted her onto his lap as if she was as light as feather.

"This is beautiful," Luna said in an awed voice. Looking around, she was amazed at the landscape- she could see the forbidden forest, the Black Lake and the uncountable hills

"Yeah, beautiful," Blaise repeated, but instead of looking at the landscape, he was looking at her. He thought her flushed face and her windblown hair only made her all the more beautiful.

Turning to look at the Slytherin, Luna blushed when she realized he was talking about her.

Blaise's eyes darkened more when he watched the blush crawling up her face. He closed his eyes and took several shaky deep breaths before opening his eyes again. "Luna," he said when his eyes turned back to its normal warm brown.

"Yes?"

"There is a reason why I" —he stuttered— "why I brought you out here for our date."

"What is it?" Luna asked, snaking her arms around his neck as Blaise held her tighter against him.

"Well, you know I'm part Veela," he paused to see her nod, "and you must know that we have heightened senses."

Luna nodded again, simply confused as to what he was trying to say.

"I can see and hear things that normal wizards cannot see or hear." He exclaimed. "About a month or two, I…I found something that many witches and wizards don't believe to exist…" he trailed off, wondering if his sentence made any sense.

Luna, on the other hand, looked curious and urged him to go on.

"I think it would be better to show you, rather than explaining it all to you." He said, taking out something from his pocket.

Blaise gave Luna a pair of Spectrespecs. The Ravenclaw raised a questioning brow in response.

Smirking, the dark-skinned boy told her to put them on if she trusted him.

Luna did trust him, so she put the glasses on. She looked at him and asked, "Now what?"

"Look up," Blaise instructed simply and flashed a striking smile at Luna as she looked above.

Luna's grey orbs became wider, if that was even possible. What she saw were tiny little greenish creatures that no one believed to exist—which Luna believed they did.

"Wrackspurts!" She breathed out excitedly even though her mind was in complete shock as she watched the tiny creatures floating about.

"I knew you'd love it, that's why I brought you here for our first date." Blaise confessed as he looked at the Wrackspurts with his heightened sight.

Luna smiled appreciatively at him and returned the favor. It was something Blaise yearned for, ever since the first time she did it.

The second Luna's soft lips touched Blaise's his mind was blown away. Maybe it's the Wrackspruts that caused his brain to melt._ 'No, it's definitely Luna.'_ Blaise thought hungrily when their kiss grew more intense. Blaise growled softly and bit her lower lip, drawing some blood.

Either one of them noticed the blood or they were too caught up with the heated kiss to care.

Groaning, Blaise partially felt his eyes change and his canine teeth started to pulse with the need to mark her. Mentally, he chastised himself to stop before anything got out of control. He didn't know Luna heard his inner thoughts.

_"Don't stop,"_ Luna pleaded with him through his head as they continued to snog on the Whomping Willow.

_"I have to. I won't be able to control myself if we go any further!"_

_"Then lose control."_ Luna thought to him. Out loud, she muttered against his swollen lips, "I'm your mate."

_"Mark me."_ She commanded determinedly as a thought, which he heard very clearly.

Blaise felt his heart beating extraordinarily fast. Faster than any normal human's heart could and his blood burned with the need as well as his body. With one last determined plea from Luna, he let himself lose control for the first time and let the Veela side of him take over.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. YOU'VE BEEN WARN

**Author's Note:**

**Thank You all, for the Amazing Reviews! I am working on the next chapter right now.**

**WHO'S GOING TO GO WATCH "From the Rough" with Tom Felton? I AM!**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER EIGHTEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ YOU'VE BEEN WARN ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Two days.

That's two days gone.

Hermione sighed quietly as she sat in the library, the book in her lap long forgotten as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Draco has been avoiding her ever since he received his father's howler and his mother's letter the other day. It was to the point where he wouldn't show up in the Head common room and had silently switched his patrolling duties with the prefects as not to see her.

Sighing heavily, Hermione closed her book. She was frustrated and was wondering if she should confront him about it or give him some space to get himself together. Confused as to what to do, she decided to head back towards the Gryffindor Tower for now. She didn't want to think about her boyfr…the blond Slytherin.

As she stepped foot into the Gryffindor Common Room, she raised a curious brow at the sight of Fred and George laughing hysterically on the floor. Ginny was watching them, amused, from the couch.

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione frowned whilst taking her seat next to Dean Thomas' girlfriend.

Ginny giggled just as her brothers started to cry from their laughter. "Ron's cursed them with a tickling hex."

"What! Why would he do that?" Hermione scowled as the twins laughed and begged at the same time for Ginny to remove the hex.

Ginny smirked amusedly before pointing towards the boys' dormitories. "Why don't you go and see for yourself?" she laughed before grabbing Teen Witch Weekly off the table, ignoring her begging brothers.

Curiously, Hermione went up the stairs, two steps at a time and knocked on the boys' door. _'What could the twins possibly have done to him this time?'_ She wondered curiously.

Harry opened the door, with a wide smile on his face. "Hello, Hermione," he grinned, leaning on the door frame.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as Harry stepped aside to let her in.

"In the loo. He won't come out," Harry sighed, laughing as he crashed on his bed. He had been standing, trying to coax the red head out from the bathroom for almost half an hour now.

"Open the door, Ronald." Hermione knocked.

"Go away!" came her best friend's voice.

His voice was very high pitched.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled. She was worried about him and a bit curious to why he was hiding. She was trying not to laugh at his chipmunk voice." Come out".

"No!" He bellowed.

"Well…" she bit her lip, "I just want to see if you're okay or not!"

Apparently, those were the wrong words to use. Before she knew it, the bathroom door swung open and a very unhappy Ron Weasley stepped out.

"Do I even look the faintest bit okay?" he snapped while pointing at his head. Now his voice sounded as if he had inhaled helium.

"Merlin!" Hermione exhaled in shock before a smile worked its way onto her face. Involuntarily, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut it. It's not funny at all." Ron glared at the laughing witch.

"But it is," Harry smirked amusedly from his bed before laughing along with Hermione.

"Sorry," Hermione pursed her lips to prevent any more laughter to escape, but failed. She giggled lightly as she stared at Ron's head, which was shaped like a red balloon, "How did it happen?"

"Fred and George managed to trick Ron into one of their new inventions again. It's called Balloon Heads." Harry grinned.

"Balloon Heads?" She chuckled.

"They got the idea off the Muggle candy, Air Heads. Thought it would be funny if the sweets actually transformed the person's head into a balloon and sound like they've inhaled helium." Harry said, "They come in four colors as well, red,"-he pointed at Ron-"blue, yellow and green."

"So, they've used the house colors?" Hermione said incredulously, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Who bloody cares about what color your head turns into?" Ron seethed with his high-pitched voice. "Tell me you can fix it!"

Hermione gave him a look. "Of course I can," she sniffed; slightly miffed that he didn't think she could do it before pulling out her wand.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron sighed in relief now that his head and voice were back to normal, before walking towards his bed next to a chuckling Harry.

"So, what's going on, Hermione?" Harry asked after he calmed down. "It's been a long time since we've seen you."

"Nothing really, just studying." Hermione sighed, looking down on her hands. She sat down on Seamus' bed, facing Harry and Ron. "Just like always," she said quietly.

"Really? Doesn't sound like it." Ron stated, noticing her moods. After years and years of knowing her, he was pretty good at reading her now. He knew she was lying.

"Does it involve a certain ferret? A fake boyfriend perhaps?" Harry questioned, knowing that something was wrong.

Hermione took a deep breath and she covered her face. "He'snotmyfakeboyfriendanymore." She murmured between her fingers.

"What?" Both boys inquired, her words were incoherent.

"He's not my fake boyfriend anymore," she sighed.

"The deals over?" Ron asked, amazed and a little bit shock.

"Yes," she nodded absentmindedly, her mind wondering back to Draco, "but he's still my-" she caught herself just in time and looked away, reddening slightly.

Harry jumped off his bed, smirking, "I knew it!"

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Hermione and Malfoy are dating for real now." Harry told him smugly while Hermione covered her red face.

"You're joking!" Ron exclaimed. He couldn't believe what Harry just told him. "You are, right?"

Hermione only shook her head no, too afraid to answer.

"So that's why you look depressed these few past days," Ron scowled as he made his way to the door, "I'll kill him!"

"NO!" Hermione's eyes widened as she ran to the door, blocking his way. "You don't understand, Ron. He's just been avoiding me and…I just don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean he's been avoiding you?" Harry frowned as he came up next to Ron who had calmed a little.

Hermione sighed quietly as she looked down, playing with her hands, "Draco-"

"Whoa, 'Draco'?" Ron frowned, "you call him Draco?"

"Yes! He's my boyfriend and it's his name, Ronald!" Hermione snapped then sighed. "Ever since he got the howler from Lucius Malfoy, he hadn't said anything or looked at me."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Harry asked. He was fine with their relationship, unlike Ron.

"Well…" she hesitated, "no."

Ron looked at his two best friends like they've gone off their rockers. "I can't believe you're having boyfriend troubles and the boy is Draco Malfoy," Ron shook his head whilst chuckling. "Just some advice, we're sort of slow when it comes to relationships. Talk to him. I don't like it when you're depressed." Then he left her alone with Harry to finish off his brothers down stairs.

Surprised at what Ron said, Harry chuckled. "He took it well," Harry grinned when the redhead walked out of their sight.

"Yeah," Hermione stared after Ron perplexed, "I think that's the best advice he's ever given."

"So, why are you still standing here? Go find him." Harry pushed.

"I will," Hermione's smile grew. She asked Harry to look for Draco on his Marauders' map before she left.

"Fourth Floor. You'll find him on the third floor if you go now," Harry told her before putting the map away.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione hugged him before running out.

Hermione ran out the Gryffindor Common Room and down the seventh floor towards the fourth without stopping. Gasping for the breath that she very well needed, Hermione spotted the blond boy she was looking for way ahead of her. "Draco!" she called out.

Said boy didn't hear his name being called. Blankly, he walked down the stairs, barely realizing that someone was calling him.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione forced her tired limbs to run after him. "Draco!"

It halted Draco for a second when he heard his name being called by the familiar voice. He frowned and was not bothered to turn as he kept on walking.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! You stop right there!" Hermione snapped dangerously.

Draco stopped walking and closed his eyes. He suppressed a groan before turning around to face the angry Gryffindor. "What? What do you want, Granger?"

"It's Granger again, Malfoy?" She hissed at the messy Slytherin. His hair was tousled and looked as if it hadn't been combed for days. He was paler than usual and the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep were heavier. From the looks of it, it seems as if he stopped shaving as well. Hermione immediately felt bad for snapping at him, but it quickly faded when he opened his mouth.

"You're right, it's not," he corrected, "its Mudblood." Then he turned and started to walk away.

Hermione felt her eyes water as she followed closely behind. "So that's it?"

"What's it, Mudblood?" Draco clenched his jaw, wishing that she would just drop the topic.

"Us." She stopped on the stairs, staring at his back.

Draco snorted before turning to face her again, as if he could care less. He was dreading what he was about to say next because he didn't want to say it. "Us?" he scoffed, "There was never an 'us', Granger. Don't you get it?"

He turned away once more as the tears rolled its way down her cheeks. "You did what I needed you to do. We got rid of Astoria, that's all we had to do."

He forced a smirk before continuing his way down to the dungeons. Draco was exhausted and a coward, but he knew it was for the best if he stayed away.

Furiously, Hermione wiped her tears away. "LIAR!" She screamed as she watched him walk away.

"What?" Draco scowled, stopping in his tracks.

"You heard me," Hermione snapped, walking up to him. "I know you're lying, Draco," she begged, "So please tell me why you're avoiding me."

Sighing, Draco decided to tell her the truth. "Hermione," he whispered, eyes softening as he stared into her warm orbs, "I don't want you to get hurt and you know this". He pointed at himself then her, "Will never work out."

"How do you know for sure? How would you know if we haven't even tried?" Hermione asked softly, looking into his stormy eyes.

"Because things will always get in the way," Draco sighed tiredly as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"You mean people," she corrected him, "your father, to be specific." Hermione said quietly, caressing the right side of his face, feeling his stubbles grazing her palm.

"Yes," he mumbled, closing his eyes while he leaned into her. He was intoxicated from her touch alone.

"Please don't give up on us just because of what your father might do," Hermione whispered, shivering as his hand touched hers that rested on his cheek.

Draco nodded and couldn't find the strength to disagree with her anymore. He kissed her passionately in the middle of the stairway and neither noticed Colin Creevey with his camera, snapping away photos of them kissing.

After a while, he pulled away from their heated kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "You've been warned," he murmured against her lips, all consequences flying out the window.

"It's just Lucius Malfoy," Hermione chuckled, "I got through Bellatrix Lestrange, didn't I?" She smiled before capturing his lips.

Draco moaned into the lovely kiss. Hoping that they will get through, whatever his father or anyone else for that matter brought their way because he wanted this, he really wanted her.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. VEELA

**Author's Note:**

**All Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood fans!**

**Go check out my story Hufflepuff Bash and tell me what you think.**

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER NINETEEN ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ VEELA ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

Blaise shot up from his bed after watching his mate bleed to death in a horrible nightmare. In said nightmare, he was held by Death Eaters and was forced to watch Luna die. Now awake, he couldn't breathe, it was as if he was being choked. His back and chest hurt badly. Sweat dripped down his face as he felt his eyes change colors. They were now a haunting black color, the ones Veela's' usually get when they were either extremely anger, jealous, over-protective or when their mate is in danger.

Draco, who was fixing his hair, decided to stay one last night in the Slytherin dorms before returning to the Head dormitories tonight. Since he had all his belongings in the Slytherin dorm, one more night wouldn't kill him. As he brushed his hair, Draco saw Blaise sitting up and sensed that something was wrong. "You alright, mate?"

The dark-skinned Slytherin didn't reply because his gums were starting to ache. He felt his teeth sharpen as he began to growl slightly.

Walking over to him, Draco became concerned at his friend's animalistic growl. "What is it?"

"Luna," was all Blaise could get out before climbing out of his bed. He didn't care that he was only wearing black boxers as he ran out their Slytherin dorm room and out the common room.

'_What the bloody hell?'_ Draco frowned as he ran after Blaise. He didn't bother waking Theo, Crabbe and Goyle who were still fast asleep. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that his hair wasn't entirely presentable.

Draco found it hard to keep up with the half naked Veela as they ran down corridors to corridors. "Where are you going?" Draco shouted as he came up behind the stopping Veela.

Distracted, Blaise did not hear his best friend calling his name. He inhaled deeply, trying to search for his mate's scent as he looked from corridor to corridors. He snarled in frustration and ran up the stairs, completely ignoring Draco.

Both Slytherins ran without stopping to the fifth floor.

"Where's the Ravenclaw Tower?" Blaise growled at a group of 3rd year Ravenclaws, when they crossed paths. "Where is it?"

Three out of the four girls were frightened at the sight of the crazy creature before them, "to...to.. the left" a small girl with curly blonde hair stuttered when neither of her friends would talk. Before the two boys could go far, the redhead next to the blonde called out to them.

"The entrance to the common room is at the top of a spiral staircase. It's the door without a doorknob or a keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle!" The redhead provided. She was the only one not frightened among the girls as she was a Veela herself as well. "But there's a riddle-"

Blaise ran up the spiral staircase with Draco on his heels without paying attention to what the girl was about to say. Just as the girl had told them, to their left was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "Open the door," Blaise snarled, "NOW!"

The bronze eagle yawned before saying a riddle. It doesn't seem to care that there were two Slytherins waiting to enter the Ravenclaw Tower. "Pronounced as one letter, and written with three, two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black blue and grey, I'm read from both ends, and the same either way. What am I?"

Before Draco had the chance to even think, Blaise already had the answer. "EYE!"

"That is correct," the Eagle said before it opened the door.

Running into the Ravenclaw Common room, it is suffice to say that the two Slytherins caught a lot of the Ravenclaw students' attention since Blaise looked like a fallen angel with his dark wings flaring out from his back.

"Where is Luna Lovegood?" Blaise hissed dangerously, daring anyone to move.

The Ravenclaws switched looks around the common room confused, frightened and were a little dazed. Everyone was stunned into silence and some of the girls were ogling the dark-skinned, half naked Slytherin.

"Well?" he barked, annoyed, as Draco stood by his side. The Veela, who was transforming, paused and sniffed the air of the common room before sprinting up the stairs to the right, ignoring the crowd he, left behind.

Confused and worried, Draco ran after Blaise and stopped at the bottom of another stairway, which led to the girl's dormitories. "Would you just tell me what's wrong? Why are you sniffing the air?"

"They turn into a slide if we go up. I smell Luna's blood," Blaise glared at the stone steps in front of them.

"Mate, in case you haven't noticed, you have bloody wings," Draco scowled as he caught his breath. He now understood why his best mate was going crazy and was trying to get to Lovegood, but sometimes, Blaise doesn't seem to notice the obvious. Like the wings on his back, for example.

Blaise didn't say anything in return as he tested his wings.

Draco stepped back and watched in fascination when the dark wings flapped.

Blaise hovered a couple of inches on the ground before going into midair. He was gone before Draco could blink an eye and all that was left of the Veela was a gust of wind.

Luna lied on her bed with her head hanging on the edge, her blonde hair splayed downwards, touching the floor. She was staring blankly at a nasty, currently throbbing, cut on her finger.

"Poor owl," Luna hummed as she watched her blood rolling its way down her right index finger from the cut, which she had received from an owl bite.

_Flashback_

_It was just turning dawn when Luna woke up. Since it was a while to breakfast, Luna sat on her bed, picked up The Quibbler and started where she had left off yesterday. A tapping noise on the window tore her attention off the magazine._

_An odd-looking owl, all grey save the orange feathers on its chest, flew in the room. Odd owls like this one belonged to the school newspaper, which was organized by Lavander Brown. Luna pulled out 1 sickle ($0.46) from her pocket and gave it to the owl. In return, the owl dropped the Hogwarts Newspaper on Luna's pale, outstretched hand._

"_Thank you," Luna smiled lazily and dug through her dresser for a treat, but she was out. "I'm so sorry! I don't have anything for you right now," Luna frowned, looking at the bag of empty owl treats._

_The owl wasn't happy at all and that was an understatement. It bit Luna's finger harshly, drawing blood, before it flew out and away from the tower._

"_I really am sorry!" Luna called out from her window, ignoring the bite._

_End of Flashback_

Luna stuck her bloody finger in her mouth, annoyed that the pain in her finger wouldn't go away and wouldn't heal with her wand. Moreover, now that she was feeling weak and faint, it felt even worse. Her mouth turned watery and she forced herself to take deep breaths, trying not to throw up as she glanced at the cover of Hogwarts Newspaper. She gave a weak smile at the moving picture of the Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, taken from their victory match on Sunday against the Gryffindors, waving up at her. They were officially the first qualifiers for the Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup.

Luna groaned softly, turned over onto her stomach, and laid the paper in front of her before turning the page. Page two was filled with information on the next Quidditch Game.

_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!_

_(Both team photos were making ugly faces at one another before the Slytherin team jumped into the Gryffindor frame and began fighting with the Gryffindors, who fought back. While team captain's Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy glaring at each other , sizing up the another.)_

_It all comes down to this moment!_

_Who will be facing Ravenclaw house one week from today? It will be anyone's guess._

_Will Harry Potter come out on top? Or will he lose the House Quidditch Cup?_

Luna would have kept on reading, but the words were starting to blur before her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she moved onto the third page, which listed this month's activities.

Page 4 was what had caught Luna's attention.

_Interhouse Relationships in the air!_

_By Colin Creevey_

_Has Professor Dumbledore's dreams just became a reality? Many would disagree, but I bed to differ!_

_The war, as we all know it, has changed people. I say it was for the best._

_Here, listed below are the ultimate TEN COUPLES that will shock you and makes you think whether there really is a thin line between love and hate!_

_#1 Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson_

Luna looked at the moving photo of Harry and Pansy, who was walking towards him. Pansy then kissed him in front of everyone in the Great hall, surprising everyone, including Harry himself. It was the day Gryffindor and Ravenclaw played one another.

_-'That must've been one good luck kiss for the Chosen One!' Colin added at the bottom_

_#2 Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

Luna smiled weakly as she watched the heart-framed, moving photos of Draco and Hermione, kissing passionately on the stairs.

_-'Ladies, I must say, it is pretty obvious Draco Malfoy is off the market!' Collin also commented at the bottom of the photo._

_#3 Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood..._

Those were the last five words Luna read before blacking out. The pain from her finger was too much and the spinning room wasn't helping either.

That was how Blaise found Luna-face down on her bed, her skin pale with blood staining her covers. Quickly, he walked up to her and heard her heartbeat weakening. Blaise sat himself on the side of her bed and flipped her over, laying her head on his lap. He tucked her hair behind her ears, bit his left index finger, and fed her his blood. "Come on, Luna, drink it!" he pleaded mentally to her, hoping that she would hear him.

One minute went by.

Then two minutes went by.

Blaise started to panic.

More minutes past, before he felt Luna slowly sucking his finger with her eyes still shut. "How are you?" Blaise whispered in relief as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Luna opened her eyelids slowly and squinted to adjust her eyes. Luna smiled faintly at the half naked Veela, whose haunting black eyes stared down worriedly at her. Her eyes wandered from his fangs to his big black wings. "Better," she murmured taking his finger out of her mouth. "What happened?"

"It's my fault," Blaise sighed, "I should of told you that after we mated, you should be careful not to withdraw any blood from your body," he stroked her hair tenderly, feeling guilty, "I took a lot of blood from you, Luna and you need at least a full week to recover."

Luna nodded and caressed his face, calming him a little. "I like your wings," she commented casually.

Blaise snorted in amusement as his fangs retreated and his eyes turned back to normal. "Well, good," he said before taking her hand in his. He pressed his lips to her hand, licked her cut finger, and watched her skin heal.

"So, both your blood and your saliva heals?" She asked, inspected her healed finger.

Blaise nodded. His eyes and teeth were already normal, but the wings were still there.

"Tell me why you're not wearing anything but your boxers," Luna frowned slightly, a bit confused.

"I had a nightmare. You were bleeding to death and when I woke up, I sort of knew something was wrong," he shrugged as he explained. "One of the many great things of being a Veela. You'd know when something is wrong with your mate."

Nodding, she sat up. "I'm hungry," she chuckled, already feeling much better.

"So am I, but you're not getting out of my sight, so you are coming with me to the dungeons so I can keep my eye on you while I change."

Luna laughed before standing up and left with Blaise through the door. He was still sporting his new black wings.

"It's about bloody time!" Draco scowled impatiently as he waited for them. There were some girls looking at him, the old Draco wouldn't have ignored them, but he had Hermione now and she was important to him. "It's been 15 minutes!" He glared at the two while they slid down the stairs-become-slide.

"Sorry," Luna grinned as she greeted Draco whilst Blaise helped her up. The slide had turned back into stairs the moment he stood.

Blaise rolled his eyes as they walked out the common room. Draco was lucky that he was his best friend. If he wasn't, well, Blaise probably would've already snapped his head for talking to his mate like that. "I need to get dressed. We'll see you later, Draco."

"Alright, bring my bag up would you?" Draco told him, rather than asked and left to search for Hermione.

Blaise growled at his friend, exasperated, as the blond walked away.

Squeezing Blaise's hand gently, Luna brought the Veela out of his glare that was aimed at the blonde's back. She didn't seem to mind that students walking to the Great Hall were staring at her with him and him with wings.

"Come on, we need to help you retract your wings" she said airily, giving him a smile and informed him about the school paper as they walked to the dungeons together.

Today was already one hell of a day.

Yet, it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Review please!**


	20. MALFOY

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TWENTY ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ MALFOY ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

The rest of that morning went off far more smoothly. Blaise wasn't sporting his Veela wings after his soul mate gave him a helping hand and half of the boy's dorm could hear their activity's which made them run late to their morning classes.

Harry, who had practice that morning was surprised by the gift that appeared in the changing room after all the boys left and he was the last to shower. Who could have known that a shower could change everything, Virgin Harry was no more.

Walking into the great hall with Pansy around his arm, Harry sat across from Ron and Draco. "hey, where is Hermione?"

"We thought she was with you" said Draco, starting to get worried; he hadn't seen Hermione all day because of their different schedules today.

"She definitely wasn't with us" Pansy smirked, rubbing Harry's thigh under the table and watched her boyfriend turn scarlet.

"Oh well then maybe she's in the library" Ron suggested, before putting another spoon full of pudding into his mouth and thinking practice this morning was brutal.

"Yeah its Hermione know it all Granger, where else would she be?" Pansy stated, grabbing a red apple off the table.

Draco glared at the girl in the Slytherin robes, but thought she had a point. If you ever need to find his girlfriend, the smartest witch of their age, the library would be the first place to start looking. "I'm going to go find her" he said, before leaving the great hall.

Harry and Ron turned to look at one another.

"He has it bad, huh? Ron stated looking down at the opened school paper on the table and watched the moving pictures of all of the couples on the article by Colin Creevey before his blue orbs settled on Hermione and Malfoy kissing on the stairs.

_"Interhouse Relationships' in the air! Indeed"_ Harry smirked amusingly at the title on page 4, "who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would ever love a muggleborn?"

"Let alone Hermione Granger" Ron said, before they burst out into laugher simultaneously as lunch continued. Not knowing that today they would willingly be helping the Slytherin with his love life.

Climbing up to the third floor and going down the corridor, Draco burst into the empty library and received a harsh glare from madam Pince as he entered. Not caring about the glare directed towards him by the librarian. The Slytherin went to the spot where he found the Gryffindor head girl sitting and reading, his family's history from his mothers' side exactly two months and half ago and was relieved when he saw her in the same spot as before. "There you are" he voiced out.

Hermione recognized his voice before she looked up at him, "Excuse me?"

"I've been looking for you" he said, while thinking something was off about her, but didn't know what.

"You've been looking for me?" she asked, perplexity written on her face. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to have lunch with my girlfriend" Draco exclaimed, not liking the way her warm eyes darken and narrowed at him suspiciously.

Hermione was taking a back by what he said, because she most certainly thought that he was here to annoy her like usual. Sighing she closed her potions book and stood, thinking that something was different about him today, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Well then Malfoy go find her, I'm pretty sure Greengrass is dying to see you" she stated and walked past him.

"Greengrass?" Draco mouthed out confuse before he turned and quickly followed the witch out the library. "Hermione" he shouted grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Malfoy" Hermione hissed, snatching her arm out of his hold.

He continued to stare at her not knowing what the hell she was playing at. "Malfoy?" he raised a brow as Hermione crossed her arms.

"Look Malfoy if you're here to… "

"Stop calling me, Malfoy" he snapped, at her causing her to stop her rant." It's just doesn't sound right anymore coming from you".

"What are you talking about? I've always called you Malfoy" She stated, looking at him like he lost his mind.

Draco could see no love or hate in her brown eyes towards him, but just pure confusion, like what happened yesterday and the last two and half months never occurred and that's when he knew that something was wrong. "Hermione, who am I to you?"

**Review!**

**Author's Note: my god it's been ages, but writers block is a little bitch. It's a short chapter, but I promise chapter 21 will be a bit longer.**

**Thanks for the reviews mayajane, strwbrrylv11, edwardsoneandonlylove, voldyismyfather, alina290, Mimpy, ruuridolls, marana1, Shades of amber, Diamond-Crest, SlytherinGurrl, timamiYIPPIE, Luna, Love in the rain, loz, Ten Roses Gone, dubbi89, anne, lilbobcatgrl88, Jacob Malfoy, bexrightatyou, lost in a musical daydream, 1m-pr1n7, LittleMissEverything2099, SlytherinQueenxoxo, TheGreengrassSisters, XDramioneLoverx, greatEXpectationz, Sherbetsticks and I Am Coolio D  
**


	21. ARE YOU JOKING

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TWENTY ONE ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ ARE YOU JOKING ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

He was going to murder someone; Astoria, his father, some bloody Slytherin twat, but before exploding and unleashing his wench. He needed to make sure she wasn't just pulling his leg. Merlin he hoped this was just a joke, revenge from Hermione for the past two days he avoided her.

Looking her over nothing looked out of place, same bushy hair as always with her Gryffindor uniform and head girl badge pinned to her white blouse. The only thing off about her was the look she was giving him, a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

"Who am I Granger?" he repeated.

"I don't know what you're playing at Malfoy but I …"

He cut her off and grabbed her arm, walking away from the library doors as he looked around making sure no one was watching them.

"Let go!"

Draco ignored her as they rounded a dark corner before he pushed her up against the stone wall gently and caged her in with his hands resting on either side of her head. "Answer the question because if this is a joke, it's not funny, I am not laughing."

Draco could see Hermione was confused by the look on her face and a bit suspicious towards him, he guessed as well as fear for leading her down the hall, but that quickly changed. Most of the times he could read her like a book. His observation as well as a gut feeling was telling him that she was growing angry.

"You want me to tell you who you are? Fine!" she snapped, loudly inches away from his face. "You are Draco Malfoy!"

"What else?" Draco narrowed his eyes not caring that she was upset and or yelled at him.

He was becoming impatient he just wish he knew what she was thinking. The way she was just staring at him, all he wanted was to close the gap between them and feel her lips on his. Feel all those wonderful feelings he felt when he was with her.

"I'm waiting" Draco said, softly as he tried not to panic, he just needed to know.

_'Merlin what was with him today?' _Hermione thought not knowing and she hated not knowing, but thought that the sooner she answered him, the sooner she could get some answers herself. "You're Draco Malfoy; annoying, rich, pureblood, Slytherin. Who hates me and all my friends and thinks he's god's gift to all women."

Draco couldn't believe this was happening to him or her… to them. She only remembered the old him and not the Draco that fell for her while pretending to date for the last two months almost three. He was lost in thought, wondering what the hell happened to her after he left her last night. He wished he knew because whatever or whoever caused this would suffer slowly and painfully.

Hermione continued to stare at those stormy gray eyes. Something about his eyes and being in close proximity with him made her feel strange; and then in a flash she saw those same eyes looking at her in the great hall with love, care and with playful teasing glints before the memory, vision vanished just as quickly as it came. Blinking up at him, she was no longer angry, but more lost than before and damn it she wanted answers.

But first she needed to put some space between them because being this close to him wasn't helping her out. Giving a quick glance at his thin frowning lips, she didn't like what she was feeling. Her thoughts and emotions were a complete wreck and his lips were… _'No that's Malfoy'_ Hermione thought freaking out a bit before she ducked, going under his right arm and escaping the cage he had her in.

Draco took a deep breath to steady himself, because he knew Hermione well enough to know that she was going to demand what the hell was going on, but the problem was he wasn't quite sure either. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that he thought someone cursed her making her forget him; her boyfriend, but he knew not to, not just yet because he was afraid that she would run from him before he convinced her that he wasn't lying. Turning to face the Gryffindor, he cut her off again before she bombarded him with questions. "Then we have a big problem Herm… Granger"

"And what problem is that?" Hermione inquired crossing her arms starting to feel annoyed.

He sighed while running his fingers through his blonde hair because he never thought that there would be a day where he would need Potter and Weasley's help with his personal life; to be more specific, his relationship problems with their best friend Hermione Granger. "You'll find out soon enough, now come on we need to go find Potter and Weasley" he said, before walking off knowing she would follow.

Draco was lost in thought and had no idea where Potter and Weasley could be, but the Gryffindor tower would be a good place to start.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" Hermione asked, quickly catching up to him as they went up the moving stairs. Not knowing why she was following him to begin with, maybe it was out of pure curiosity, but that was quickly lost within a flash she watched herself running like a crazy woman down the stairs, her mass of curls flying behind her shoulders and she looked like she hadn't slept in days while desperately trying to get somewhere before she was pulled back into the present and facing the fat lady portrait while Malfoy leaned on the wall observing her every move. She felt herself heat up from the intense stares from the quiet Head boy before speaking the password. Hoping Harry and Ron were in the common room because she needed someone to elaborate this bizarre situation if Malfoy wouldn't.

**REVIEW!**

**A/n: All other stories are on hold for now. I'm only going to be working on this one and Is It A Gift Or A Curse?. Once I finish one of the two, most likely Whatever I want? Will be done first. I'll pick up on another story probably Hufflepuff Bash.**

**Thanks for the reviews SlytherinGurrl, CretianStar, Sherbetsticks, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, XDramioneLoverx, EmoPrincess21, It's rose hun, greatEXpectationz,****edwardsoneandonlylove, Mrs Malfoy, I M Sterling, VampireKissForever, nature love 95, lilbobcatgrl88, Angels-heart1, and Belieber Twihard**

**Q: Who do you guys think did this to Hermione?**


	22. BOYFRIEND

**¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¨°º¤ø„¸ CHAPTER TWENTY TWO ¸„ø¤º°¨**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨ BOYFRIEND ¨°º¤ø„¸**  
**¸„ø¤º°¨¸„ø¤º°¨¨°º¤ø„¸¨°º¤ø„¸**

_**Previously...**_

_"Then we have a big problem Herm… Granger"_

_"And what problem is that?" Hermione inquired crossing her arms starting to feel annoyed._

_He sighed while running his fingers through his blonde hair because he never thought that there would be a day where he would need Potter and Weasley's help with his personal life; to be more specific, his relationship problems with their best friend Hermione Granger. "You'll find out soon enough, now come on we need to go find Potter and Weasley" he said, before walking off knowing she would follow._

_Draco was lost in thought and had no idea where Potter and Weasley could be, but the Gryffindor tower would be a good place to start._

_"Where are we going Malfoy?" Hermione asked, quickly catching up to him as they went up the moving stairs. Not knowing why she was following him to begin with, maybe it was out of pure curiosity, but that was quickly lost within a flash she watched herself running like a crazy woman down the stairs, her mass of curls flying behind her shoulders and she looked like she hadn't slept in days while desperately trying to get somewhere before she was pulled back into the present and facing the fat lady portrait while Malfoy leaned on the wall observing her every move. She felt herself heat up from the intense stares from the quiet Head boy before speaking the password. Hoping Harry and Ron were in the common room because she needed someone to elaborate this bizarre situation if Malfoy wouldn't._

* * *

What do you think you're doing" Hermione said blocking the entrance of the Gryffindor common room with her body. "You're not allowed inside, you're a Slytherin."

Draco crossed his arms, "Did you also forget I am Head Boy Granger?" Merlin being like this with Hermione felt like their past 7 years all over again. When they hated each other and fought like cats and dogs and he didn't like it one bit. Call him whatever you like he missed touching her, kissing her, teasing her, but most of all he missed her loving affection. '_Merlin when I find out who did this to her, they're died!' _he thought.

The Gryffindor narrowed her eyes not trusting Malfoy, "right" she muttered still suspicious towards him before walking into the common room and spotted Harry and Ron having a heated discussion and hovering over a study table as Harry wrote on large parchment.

"Harry, Ron?" Hermione called, quickly crossing the room, trying to create some space between her and the head boy. She was feeling weird again and blinks before seeing herself standing at the entrance of the Great Hall facing someone. The person she was addressing was blurry but she could clearly see herself, mutely speaking and only making out the word _Blaise_ before she watched herself walk out.

Blinking quickly and looking at both boys now quickly collecting all of their parchment and magically hid it from sight Hermione was more confused then before and wondering who was the blurry person she was talking to.

"Hey Hermione, umm… Malfoy" Harry said, Ron nodded in greeting.

"What are you two hiding?" Hermione inquired narrowing her eyes and her hands on her hips while putting the flashback in the back of her mind for now as Malfoy causally took a seat at the table facing the boys.

"Oh nothing" Ron shrugged, "just some boring Quidditch stuff. We don't want to have others taking a peek, now do we" he said eyeing the Slytherin seeker.

Draco was slowly losing his patience's and the sneer he gave Ron made Harry become aware of the tension between the couple. His green eyes landed on Hermione who was still standing, clearly not sitting next to Malfoy any time soon. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Draco snored un-humorously before casting a bored look. "Oh you know… _Harry_" he said dragging out Potters name, "Just trying to get into your best friends knickers without her trying to Avada me".

Ron turned red at the remark, starting at his ears then his face and neck fading into his shirt. Harry's green eyes became wide from the comment at the same time Hermione's mouth dropped, "Excuse me!" she snapped, "you are such a prat Malfoy" and then proceeded to hit the blond multiple times on the arm, shoulder and head. "Where is my wand?" she threatened.

"I was…. Joking" Draco stated, trying to get her to stop hitting him. "You know just trying to lighten the mood, now stop hitting me woman." He grabbed her wrists forcing her to stop attacking him. "You should sit because we need to talk." He said becoming serious and annoyed again.

"I am not sitting next to you" Hermione spat, trying to pull herself free from his iron hold on her wrists. Just waiting for the chance to get her hands on her wand.

Draco felt hurt by her statement but quickly recovered by placing a smirked on his face. "Fine, then you can sit on me" he pulled her into his lap and forced her to stay put.

Hermione tried for some time to work her way out of Malfoy's hold, but once his arms were around her waist, her fate was sealed, she was going nowhere any time soon.

"Why aren't you two helping?" she cried out, frustrated.

This situation was becoming more bizarre than the story Luna told them about Zabini going almost all Veela this morning as Harry and Ron sat watching the pair not saying a word until Hermione defeated on Malfoy's lap spoke to them.

"We're not sure if you guys are play fighting, really fighting or if this is some kind of foreplay thing you two got going on" Ron said, not sure what the hell was really going on between the two.

"So… again… what happened? What's the problem?" Harry asked, feeling amused, confused and as well as lost and wishing Pansy was here right now. She would know what the hell was going on and how to fix it.

"What's going on is that Malfoy is bloody mental , I tell you" Hermione snapped, wiggling in his lap and feeling his arms tightening around her.

"I suggest you stop moving Granger or we'll have bigger problems" Draco harshly whispered, trying to hold back a moan before she stopped stirring in his lap getting his meaning and blushing embarrassingly.

Ron snorted, "You're just now noticing that?"

Hermione and Draco glared at Ron for different reasons before Hermione's glare shifted to the blond. "Can I get off now Ferret?

"No and I'm not bloody mental _Hermione_" Draco hissed her name, before snapping his fingers and addressed Potter and Weasley. "Now you two, if you would so kindly tell your friend here, who I am to her that would be… greatly appreciated" he grunted out the last two words, and then rested his chin on Hermione's right shoulder.

_"I don't know what's going on but…"_

It was normal to feel uncomfortable in Malfoy's lap, but Hermione became less tense the moment Malfoy rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaled deeply, it was like he was smelling her and in some weird way it calmed her down but she quickly ignored that and tried to focus on Harry, who was speaking.

"- _Your boyfriend"..._

_'Boyfriend? Wait what?' _Hermione thought confusion on her face thinking she heard wrong. "What did you say Harry?"

"He said I'm your boyfriend Granger" Draco spoke up, "Why do you think I asked you who I am to you in the hall earlier? I knew something was wrong when you brought up Greengrass in the library, and then my suspicion was confirmed when you told me that I'm Draco Malfoy annoying, rich, pureblood, Slytherin. Who hates you and all your friends and thinks I'm god's gift to all women. At that moment I knew I couldn't tell you that I'm your boyfriend because I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's why I brought you here.

"Because you knew I would believe Harry and Ron over you." Hermione said looking at Harry then at Ron and finally at Malfoy over her shoulder. "But… You? Me? Us? How? When? Why can't I remember that you're my boyfriend Malfoy?"

"That's the problem and a very good question? " Draco said. "Why can't you remember?"

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Angels-heart1, Vaneesa85, XDramioneLoverx, TheGirlWhoScaredYou, Neko-chan2604, alina290, Musette Fujiwara, DraMione394, It's rose roni2010-tealyellow, Inudemon02, twihard4321, and Margo352**


End file.
